Before They Were Wicked
by bwayfan25
Summary: As the Thropp sisters enter their final year before Shiz, Frex enlists help from an estranged family member to give the girls the mother they have never had. Musicalverse with some book elements. T because I'm paranoid and maybe for some stuff later on. NOW COMPLETE :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I have other fics to update, but I have had this series in my head for years, and I finally felt it was time to write it out. I'd have gotten to it earlier this summer, but all of my writing has been put towards working on my novel (which is currently being submitted to literary agents!)**

_**Anyways, I have had this idea for a while for a TV show/ miniseries entitled "Before They Were Wicked", which follows Elphaba and Nessa through the year (or two) leading up to Shiz. These are to be the plots, written in prose. Because it would be adapted into a live performance, there is a LOT more dialogue than I usually would write. **_

_**In my head, ****I can see Michelle Federer playing Ameya and Norbert Leo Butz playing Frex. I am not yet sure if I'd want the same actress playing Melena and Nessa, or if I want Melena and Ameya to be twins. PLEASE let me know what you think (because these chapters are quite long to write).**_

"Permission to enter?" Ameya's voice sounded through the closed door.

"Granted."

Ameya pushed through the door. Her eyes scanned the near-empty room for a few seconds before they fell upon the figure standing in the gray light of the window.

"How are you feeling, sister?"

Melena gave a non-comm ital shrug, but did not turn.

"How is Nessarose?"

"She is asleep. The doctor does not yet know the extant of her condition, but he predicts that it is..." she broke off. "I'm afraid, Ameya. "

"Of what? Melena, tell me. I came her for you. Let me help you."

"No," Melena snapped, turning to face her sister. "You came here because you thought something would go wrong."

"Melena! What in Oz' name would make you think that?" Ameya snapped back, rising from the nearby settee. "I came here for the birth of my second niece."

"Really? Because you were here only _hours_ after the telegram was sent that I was in labor. Two months early. And yet you didn't come for _weeks_ after Elphaba was born, even though we sent message after message that the time was nearing."

"I told you then, and I will tell you again: I had people in my care who would have died if I had left," Ameya said, not breaking eye contact with her younger sister. "And, and, no one could have predicted that Elphaba would be gr-"

Ameya fell silent.

"My point exactly."

Melena turned her back on her sister. Silently, she watched a servant hold Elphaba's hands as Elphaba tried to walk down a stone path that led out into the woods behind the mansion.

"But how couldn't I think that, when you told me that he made you eat milkflowers? Everyone in Oz knows that milkflowers are toxic. chewing them while pregnant... You... You and Nessarose will be written about in books. Never before has a child been born alive while the mother chewed milkflowers."

"Everyone in Oz knows?" Melena hissed. "Or every _healer_ in Oz knows. Because if you had told me that sooner I...I..."

"You what? You are obviously afraid of him and what he will do to the girls. I've watched him. He pays no attention whatsoever to Elphaba unless it is to scold her," Ameya took a few steps towards her sister. Gently, she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. She could feel Melena shivering.

"If he scares you that much, Melena, then leave him. You are the Eminent of Oz. You have more power than almost anyone in the world. Come live with me. I'll help you raise the girls."

But Melena shook her head.

"I am no longer the Eminent."

Ameya withdrew her hand. Anger washed over her.

"You gave it up? You gave it up to _him?_ How could you? I sacrificed _everything_ so I could pass it to you!" Ameya said tersely. Melena turned, angry tears flowing down her face.

"And I owe you a great debt of gratitude, but you _must _crawl out from the rock you have been living under. I did not give it up _willingly_, dear sister. Thanks to the Wizard's new law, the power of a bloodline can only be passed through the father. Even if passed to a daughter through birth, once married, it is automatically transferred to the husband.

"If I leave, I forfeit everything. I would have no power, no money, no name. Legally, I might even forfeit the girls. And I could never afford the care Nessarose requires without Frex and the Thropp wealth. I cannot leave, Ameya. Not if I want to keep the girls safe. They will never have the lives I wish for them, but here they can at least be well protected. And they have me."

There was more silence as the words settled in.

Ameya was dumbfounded. This meant that she too lost her power and standing. Yet she did not have a husband to share the wealth with. What would happen to her?

"And anyways," Melena stated, folding her arms and taking a seat in a rickety chair opposite the settee. "It is a ridiculous law. Why pass the bloodline by the father? The father can be questionable, yet you never question the mother."

Ameya stopped walking suddenly, her hand on the doorknob.

"What did you say?"

"What?" Melena asked, her eyebrows raised as she faced her exiting sister.

"What did you say?" Ameya repeated with emphasis on each separate word. She cocked her head slightly at her sister. "Melena is there something you need to tell me?"

"Of course not," Melena snapped. But her eyes were averted.

"Melena Thropp, you must tell me... Melena? MELENA?" Ameya shouted, just catching her sisters limp body as it slid off the chair and onto the floor.

But no matter her shouts for the doctors or for Frex, no matter how she tried to stop her sister's shaking, it was no use.

Within minutes, Melena was gone, and the Thropp sisters were motherless.

- Almost 17 years to the day-

"Father, where are we going?" Elphaba asked as she watched the Munchkinland cornfields flash by through the carriage window.

"Elphaba, be quiet."

Elphaba nudged Nessarose slightly on the shoulder. Nessa's head jerked up slightly as she was jolted out of thought.

"What?" she mouthed.

Elphaba gave a flick of her head towards their father.

Nessa's mouth curled into a silent "o".

"Father. Where are we going?"

"You shouldn't do everything your sister tells you to do, Nessarose," Frex said without turning to them. But he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "We are going to visit a healer."

"Father no," Nessa whined. "I thought we agreed that you would talk to me about these visits before agreeing to them!"

"Nessarose, this healer is different. I'm sure you... you _both_ will like her."

Elphaba and Nessa's eyes grew wide. THey exchanged a glance.

"Wait, wait. There are _female_ healers?" Elphaba asked, her normally controlled voice overwhelmed with awe.

"No, Elphaba. There is only one. She chose her career over having a family. And she is," Frex heaved another sigh. "She is your aunt."

If it were possible, the Thropp sisters' eyes would have grown even wider.

"We have an aunt?" Nessa whispered. She looked at Elphaba, whose mouth hung open.

"Yes. She is your mother's sister."

There was silence as the carriage bumped to a halt.

"Elphaba, help your sister down," Frex barked as he made his way up the stone steps.

"Uh. Elphaba?" Nessa muttered out the open carriage door upon noticing that there was no ramp.

But Elphaba hadn't moved from her spot.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?"

"I'm concerned."

"About what?" Nessa prodded, but Elphaba had already moved Nessa's chair up the steps and to the doorway. Without a word, she picked up Nessa and carried her up until she set her down gently into the chair.

"Are you concerned about me?" Nessa whispered as Elphaba exhaled loudly, heaving the chair over the door frame.

"I'm always concerned about you," Elphaba whispered back. She tried to hide her grimace with a smile.

"Incredible," came a woman's voice from down the hall into the entry way.

Both girls turned to look.

A woman with long auburn hair and sweeping navy robes walked into the entryway. Frex stood silently in the kitchen she had just left.

"Hello, ma'am," the sisters chided in unison. The woman let out a laugh.

"Hello girls. It is incredible. I haven't seen you two since you were infants. You are both so beautiful," the woman beamed, her eyes shifting between both girls. Her smile was wide.

Then her gaze fell on Nessa.

"It is uncanny, how much you look like her, Nessarose. Frex," she barked down the hall. Frex jumped to attention. "Go and instruct the footmen where to place the luggage."

Frex turned his face away, no doubt to hide a nasty look, before he stepped out of view.

The woman turned back to the girls.

"Come into the parlor," the woman waved the girls into an elaborate parlor.

The woman sat opposite them, as Elphaba instinctively took a chair to the left of her sister.

"Is there something wrong, girls?" the woman asked at the frightened faces on the two sisters.

"You're our mother's sister?" Nessa muttered, her eyes watching her fingers twisting around in her lap.

"Yes I am," the woman encouraged. "My name is Ameya. I was your mother Melena's older sister."

"Our mother is dead," Elphaba whispered.

"Yes," Ameya sighed. Elphaba looked up.

"You know?"

"Yes. I was with her when it happened. I... I held her as she..." Ameya inhaled sharply. "I held her as she died."

"It happened 16 years and 361 days ago," Nessa said in a low voice. Ameya and Elphaba stared at her.

"That was incredibly specific, Nessarose," Ameya stated. Nessa looked up confused.

"She died on the day of my birth. My birthday is in a few days. It's not that hard to count backwards from 365."

Elphaba let out a tiny laugh.

"Ameya," boomed Frex's voice from behind them. "I believe supper is can be more story time later."

Ameya was shocked to be addressed in such a way in her own home. But nevertheless, she donned a smile and led the way into the formal dining room.

Though the woodwork gleamed, dust still hung in the air. Once they were comfortably seated, servants began to enter one by one. Each carried huge platters of food. Grapes of different colors spilled over the side of one. Another held a pile of cheese so tall, Elphaba couldn't see Nessa across the table. And on the biggest was the largest roast chicken that any of them had ever seen.

" I apologize for the extravagance. You can tell that my waitstaff is not used to serving for guests," Ameya beamed. No one moved. Her smile faded. "Go on. Eat."

Frex began to fill his plate. Nessarose and Elphaba followed suit. More than once, Elphaba had to slow herself down. Her father would not publicly embarrass her for eating a lot ( technically a _normal_) amount of food, or at least she hoped he wouldn't. But it was all too good. There was too much to try.

"So what do you girls like to do?" Ameya asked as she raised a forkful of potato to her mouth.

"I like to read," Elphaba answered automatically. "Mysteries, mainly."

"Wonderful," Ameya said, her smile returning. She turned on her younger niece. "And you Nessarose?"

Nessa stared at her plate. It was still almost full, though they had been sitting at the table for almost twenty minutes.

"I like to read too," she mumbled, staring at her peas. "Everything. I like to read whatever I can. There are over 50,000 books in our library. My goal is to finish at least a quarter of them before I die."

"That is quite a lofty goal."

To the surprise of everyone, including herself, Nessa let out a small snort.

"Is there something wrong, Nessarose?" Ameya asked, her tone a bit colder than any Frex would take.

"It's just that... It's not like I can do much else," Nessa whispered. Her voice was so low that it was barely audible to anything but the untouched chicken on her plate.

The other three Thropps sitting around the table exchanged glances.

"Nessa can play the piano really well," Elphaba said quickly. "And she is a brilliant writer."

At this, Nessa took a small, sharp inhale.

"Elphaba, apologize to your sister," Frex demanded.

"Apologize?" Elphaba said loudly. "Apologize? I _complimented_ her. I tried to make her feel better. Why should I apologize?"

"Apologize now!" Frex barked. His fist hit the table, causing Nessa and Ameya to jump.

"I will not. I did nothing wrong," Elphaba said. With a flash, she had whipped out the door, her chair sliding back into place with a _clunk_.

After a few minutes, the servants brought out heaping plates of desserts, but they went untouched. No one said anything for the rest of dinner.

"Tea in the parlor?" a maid asked, balancing yet another silver platter on one arm as she motioned to the parlor.

"Are you coming Nessarose?" Ameya asked. Her tone had softened considerably.

"Can I look around a bit?" Nessa whispered.

"Of course," Ameya answered. Without an upward glance, Nessa turned and started down the hallway. Suddenly, Ameya was hit with a thought. "Oh. Watch the first door on the second fl- Nevermind."

Without a nod or word or any sign that she even heard her aunt, Nessarose pushed herself down the hallway and out of sight. Ameya exhaled for a long while before turning back to the now-seated Frex.

"You have certainly done quite a job with these two, Frexspar."

"I beg your pardon, Ameya?" Frex said, a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"I mean that you have successfully raised one daughter to hate you and the other to fear you. Elphaba was clearly trying to make her sister feel better, yet you snapped at her and sent her away. And then Nessarose is frightened to stand up to you. And she _clearly_ dislikes herself. What a great job you have done raising my dead sister's children. She would be proud," Ameya hissed. Fex sat in his chair, shaking, as she sipped at her tea.

"I...How dare you question my parenting in my own-" Frex cut himself off. Ameya raised an eyebrow.

"Can't say 'in my own house' now, can you?" Ameya taunted with a sneer. "The Governor is not so powerful outside of his own home."

"Hold your tongue," Frex murmured in a steely voice. "Why did you invite us here if not to taunt and jeer?"

"I didn't invite you, Frexspar. You sent me a telegram asking to come, and I obliged. You have kept the girls from me for almost 17 years. Of course I would jump at the chance to see them after so long. I'll even wager that by the time you leave, they will be _begging _you to have me over."

"Why do you think that?" Frex spat. "They don't even know you."

"No," Ameya agreed. "They don't. But they'll want to. They have no mother, Frex. They have not had a mother for 16 years and 361 days, according to your younger daughter. They need a mother, especially as Nessarose comes of age and they begin their last year before university. They need me.

"Trust me, Frex. The only people they truly have are each other. You need to stop pushing Elphaba away, especially if you want to keep Nessarose around. She is loyal to Elpahaba. She trusts Elphaba. I can tell."

"How, Ameya? How can _you _tell?" Frex asked sarcastically. "Tell me how you know, even though you have not seen them since they were infants."

"I watched the way Elphaba brought Nessarose in. Nessarose, though capable of handling most things on her own, depends on her sister for most other things. I didn't see you carrying her in."

"I have a bad back. I would love to, but I cannot."

"Have you ever asked Elphaba if she has back pain? Have you ever asked Elphaba if she _wanted _to do anything? I guess that the answer is no. You give orders, but Elphaba has been raised on those orders. She knows what her sister wants and needs better than you do. If it came down to it, why in Oz would Nessarose ever pick you over her."

"I have provided her with everything she has ever wanted or needed. I am what she has and that is good enough," Frex retorted. His teacup clanged as he sat it down on the saucer and stood to be eye to eye with Ameya.

"You killed my sister, Frexspar Lodder Thropp. You are the reason she is dead and that Nessarose is in that wheelchair," Ameya said in an even, deadly tone.

"How dare you accuse me-" Frex began, his voice rising, but Ameya cut him off.

"YOU FORCE FED HER MILKFLOWERS," she shouted, her voice reverberating through the ornately decorated salon. "THEY CAUSE DEATH IN HUMANS. I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU FIND A SAFE ALTERNATIVE. ANYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN COULD HAVE."

Frex stared. Then slowly, his face broke as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Has she ever had problems with severe allergies?" Ameya asked. Frex nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Has she ever had problems with headaches?"

Another nod.

"Has she ever had difficulty breathing?"

At this, Frex broke out into full sobs.

"We have almost lost her two or three times. I... I didn't know..." Frex sobbed. Ameya took a seat next to him, rubbing a gentle hand over his back as he cried.

Nessarose wheeled herself silently through the halls of the empty house, her mind in shock over what she just heard.

"Nessa?" Elphaba whispered from behind a closed door.

It cracked open ever so slightly, allowing a sliver of light to cast upon the darkening hallway. At once it opened completely.

"Nessa. Come see this," Elphaba said with a hint of excitement in her voice. She stepped aside to reveal a large library. It was not nearly as large as the library at the Governor's Mansion, yet it was still quite the collection.

Nessarose wheeled herself over the threshold, but froze as soon as the door had shut.

Elphaba darted in and out of the tall shelves. Every so often she would shout something along the lines of "come see" or "weren't you looking for this?"

"Elphaba?" Nessa called. There was slight crash as Elphaba extracted herself from a pile of fallen books.

"Yes Nessa?" Elphaba asked,smiling despite the small bruises erupting over her green arms. Her smile faded as soon as she saw the look on Nessa's face. "Nessa? What's wrong?"

"I... I know why I can't walk," Nessa squealed quietly as large tears dripped from her eyes. "I...I heard them t-talking about it."

Elphaba knelt down to her sister, taking her hand in the process. In the years since childhood, Elphaba had learned it was best to just let Nessa cry. Hugs in the chair could be awkward for Nessa, and more often than not, Nessa did not want to talk about the situation. And there never really was anything that could be done to change it.

"I just... I just hate it," Nessa said through her tears. "I hate everything. I hate this chair. I hate my legs. I hate that you're concerned about me all the time."

"Nessa... I like being concerned about you," Elphaba said slowly, with a look of confusion. Nessa immediately stopped crying.

"What?"

"I like being concerned about you. That means that you are around to be concerned about. Nessa, you have almost died three times, and I was there all three times. I always wondered if I had watched better or had been prepared that I could stop the attacks from happening. I know I couldn't, but that's why I got concerned. I'm concerned about you all the time, because I want you to live. The day I stop being concerned about you is the day you die."

Nessa stared.

"You mean that? I'm not... I'm not a burden?"

"No, of course not. You are the fastest reader I have ever met. You do play the piano beautifully and you write better than anyone I know. I love you, Nessa. You are never a burden to me."

Elphaba, despite her better judgement, hugged her sister. She could feel Nessa's tears soaking through her black dress.

"ELPHABA. NESSAROSE."

"We have to go, Nessa. Come on," Elphaba whispered, letting go of her sister. Nessa sat back in her chair, which was her signal to let Elphaba push. Though it could be difficult to do sometimes, Elphaba secretly loved it when her sister gave her permission to push, because she didn't do that for just anyone.

"Alright," Frex started. "Elphaba, sit down. We have something to tell you both. It... it has to do with why..." Frex let out a gruff sigh. "Why Nessarose cannot walk."

"Father, I heard already," Nessa said clearly. Frex looked taken aback. Ameya looked downright scared. But nonetheless, Frex gave a hand clap, and looked like he made to leave, but a look from Ameya sat him back down again.

"Elphaba needs to know," Ameya stated.

"I will tell Elphaba later," Frex muttered in a hoarse whisper.

Elphaba and Nessarose exchanged glances, but Elphaba caught her father's eye. His message was clear: we will be discussing this away from your sister. It was a message she had received numerous times before.

"Uh, Aunt Ameya?" Elphaba started, shifting her gaze quickly to Ameya.

"Just Ameya, dear."

"Okay. Um. Ameya... I saw you have a copy of 'The Mightiest of the Miniature' in your library."

"Yes," Ameya said with a nod. "A prized possession of mine, passed down from my father."

"It is supposed to be the definitive history of Munchkinland," Elphaba continued, excitement rising in her voice.

"And you, like many others, wonder why I do not donate it to a museum or let scholars study it?" Ameya queried.

"Yes. Well, I understand why you wouldn't. But it is priceless, and yet such an artifact. I have read numerous theories based off of things people had passed down from the book. But no one has ever actually read it, as there is only one known copy in existence."

"Two. One is just a little lesser known," Ameya corrected with a smile. "Well, I am willing to let you borrow mine if you promise to keep it locked up and safe when not reading it. And you must wear clean gloves. And this is to be borrowed between both of you. Though Nessarose is not as keen to asking, I can see her shaking with excitement. You both must take extremely good care of it."

"We will," the girls promised in unison.

"Then go find my servant is older with black hair. He is the only one apart from me who can care for it. He will give you detailed instructions. Go on," Ameya said, ushering the girls back towards the library.

"I accept your wager," Frex said after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" Ameya asked with sincere astonishment.

"Well. I am going to forgo the wager and ask you myself. You are right. The girls need someone else in their lives and you seem like the clear choice. Will you come to live in the mansion. We have plenty of room."

Ameya smirked as she sipped from a fresh glass of deep red wine.

"I knew as soon as you messaged that this would be the outcome one way or another. I already have a teaching position lined up at the Munckinland Premiere Academy," she said after a long swallow. "Which is no doubt where the girls attend school as it is where all Thropp family members have been educated since the beginning of our family."

"When will you be able to come?" Frex asked, swirling his wine glass in small circles.

"I shall arrive at sundown on the day before Nessarose's birthday. Only appropriate I arrive to stay exactly 17 years apart," Ameya refilled her glass halfway, and raised it to Frex. They toasted before each draining their own glass.

" I thought we were staying overnight," Elphaba whispered to Nessa as the servants loaded the luggage back into the carriage.

"We were, Elphaba, but there has been a change of plans. Your aunt has agreed to come live with us for a while, so she needs time to ready herself as we need time to prepare also," Frex explained.

No matter his disdain for Elphaba, he couldn't help but allow a small smile when he observed the childlike grins on their faces.

But his happiness had worn off by the end of the ride back to the Governor's Mansion. He allowed a servant man to carry Nessa inside. Though she had been fast asleep for most of the carriage ride, he waited for her to return to the house before pinning Elphaba against the carriage.

"Now listen here, you. You want to know why Nessarose cannot walk? You. If you hadn't been green, your mother wouldn't have needed to have chewed milkflowers to ensure that your sister didn't have the same disgusting skin. They caused her to come early. They were the reason that she will never walk. And they were used because of you. Now don't tell her that, or better yet, _do _tell her that. If she really loves you, she'll understand. I doubt she will."

With one push, he slammed Elphaba into the side of the carriage, and left her to fall sobbing. Blood began to drip down a cut on her arm, but that didn't matter now.

The only things she could think were _never, ever tell Nessa the secret _and _Aunt Ameya will never let this happen when she's here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your reviews! This is a bit shorter than the first, but it allows for a bit of a faster pace in the story**

"Do you see her?" Nessa whispered to Elphaba.

"I can't tell. It's too dark," Elphaba replied. Her green hand let go of the curtain, allowing the deep blue material fell back into place. "I thought father said she would be here at sundown."

"Wait!" Nessa exclaimed, dropping her own curtain in excitement.

Sure enough, a small black dot was roving over the hill on the horizon. Even from afar and through the pouring rain, the dot bumped along the road. A carriage.

"Hello girls," Ameya announced as she closed her umbrella in the small entry way.

Elphaba and Nessarose were waiting only a few feet to the right of the door, their faces a light with joy in seeing their aunt.

"Girls, why don't you welcome your aunt?" Frex said loudly as he stepped up behind the girls from the nearby foyer.

"Hello, Aunt Ameya," the girls said in unison.

"Hello girls. And please. It's just Ameya."

"Well, Just Ameya," Frex said, pushing Elphaba aside to step through. "Your arrival came a tad later than expected, so we are due for supper immediately, or the food will go cold."

Ameya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but her face broke into a smile.

"Then please let me go wash up," she stated. Frex pointed to a door down the hall. With a slight incline of her head, Ameya stepped down the hallway and into the washroom.

"Nessarose, go ahead," Frex offered in a softer voice. His voice had been much kinder in the past few days. At least it was to Nessarose. He had taken Ameya's words to heart, and he had no intent on her ever choosing Elphaba over him.

Nessa gave a smalls smile and turned down the same hall. She, however, continued past the washroom and took a right towards the formal dining room.

Frex stood, a smile plastered over his face, until his younger daughter had disappeared from sight. But as soon as she was gone, he pushed Elphaba back a few steps into the foyer.

"I want your aunt to stay in a room close to Nessarose. You will move your belongings down to the basement and prepare the room for her," Frex hissed in a low voice.

"But father we have at least five rooms ready for guests. And Nessa doesn't need anyone to be with her while she sleeps. She can care for herself," Elphaba pleaded in a whisper.

"Was I not clear, girl? You are to your belongings out and hers in. Now," he demanded, picking up Ameya's luggage and thrusting it into Elphaba's arms.

Frex turned in a huff. Elphaba watched as his coattail flashed out of sight just as Ameya opened the washroom door. Immediately, she looked down the hall where Elphaba now stood, holding her suitcases.

"Elphaba, I can take those to my room if you'll just show me where," Ameya offered, extending her arms. But Elphaba shook her head. "Just show me where and then we can go to dinner."

But Elphaba continued to shake her head.

"You room isn't ready yet. And I'm... I'm not very hungry. I can get it ready while you eat. Really. I can," Elphaba pushed as Ameya opened her mouth to argue.

Ameya knew better than to do so. She just gave Elphaba an insincere smile, which Elphaba returned before she swept from view leaving nothing but a slight green streak hanging in the air.

"So," Frex announced as Ameya sat down at the table where he and Nessa had already begun to eat. "How was the trip?"

"Uh, it was a bit long. The horses got a bit spooked by some thunder and lightning. We had to pull aside, which explains my tardiness. For which I apologize," Ameya explained, slightly confused.

"Ah well," Frex said raising his glass to her. "You are here now. To you?"

Nessarose smiled and raised her glass as well. Ameya did the same, though she was becoming more confused by the second.

As they sipped and lowered their glasses, Nessa continued to sip.

"Nessarose, stop drinking so quickly or you'll make yourself sick," Frex ordered.

Nessa lowered the glass from her lips, and swallowed her mouthful of water with a _gulp_. Frex looked back at Ameya, despite the fact that Ameya was watching Nessarose. Nessa's eyes were saucers, and her mouth looked like it was trying to forms words but couldn't.

"Thank you Frex. But are you not going to ask?"

"Ask what? I just asked you about your trip," he replied, poking his fork into his broccoli and raising it to his mouth. "Isn't that the standard post-travel discussion?"

"Yes, but I'm confused as to why you have not asked of the whereabouts of Elphaba."

Frex looked to Nessarose, who was intensely staring into her lap, and then back at Ameya.

"Elphaba has lost her dinner privileges for a while, Ameya. We do not stand for disrespect in this household, and when you do so, you are punished."

Ameya froze.

"You are denying her meals?"

"Only when she misbehaves," Frex let out a derisive laugh. "I don't think she has had dinner with us in about three months."

Ameya's fork clamored to the floor.

"That is neglect, Frexspar. I will not sit idly by and let you deny her food," Ameya said seething. Nessa pushed her chair back from the table a few inches.

"Ameya, we have rules," Frex said in a calm voice that was somehow still filled with mirth. "Elphaba broke the rules."

The pair simply stared at each other. It was almost three minutes before Ameya finally looked away. Frex sat back in his chair with a smug smirk.

"As for Elphaba, she is preparing your room. I wish you to be close to Nessarose, so she is currently cleaning out the adjacent bedroom."

"But father," Nessa squeaked. "That's Elphaba's room."

"It is now your aunt's room. I wish you to be cared for."

"I did not come to become Nessarose's keeper, Frexspar," Ameya hissed. She quickly turned to Nessa with a softer tone. "Though I am glad to help you shall you need it. But," her neck, and expression, snapped back to Frex. "I will not replace Elphaba. And as long as I am here, you will never punish her like this again."

Frex stood, and Ameya did the same.

"You are our guest, Ameya. This time we are under my roof. I hold the power here."

"No. I am the Thropp bloodline. I have returned to the home of my father, and shall resume power. You may be the Governor Frex, but I am the Eminent."

"No, Ameya. I am. The title was passed to me upon my marriage, and upon the passage of The Wizard's 35th Law."

"Oh yes," Ameya sneered. " I forgot. You received it because the Wizard said so. Not because you come from the most powerful family in Munchkinland."

Ameya threw down her napkin and stormed from the room.

Frex banged his fist on the table, which made Nessa jump.

"Why did I invite her to come?" Frex muttered, completely unaware that his youngest daughter was still sitting next to him.

"Father?" Nessa whispered. Frex looked up from his steak. "May I be excused?"

"No. You need to eat, Nessarose," Frex barked.

Silently, Nessa and Frex ate. Tears streamed down Nessa's face, but she wouldn't dare ask again.

"Elphaba?" Ameya asked as she knocked lightly on the door to the basement bedroom.

Elphaba jumped so high her head nearly grazed the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Ameya apologized, as Elphaba collapsed breathless onto the unmade bed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know I could have that effect on people."

"It's...okay," Elphaba breathed. "It's just... it's just that the only woman in this household who talks to me is Nessa and you understand I'm sure that seeing her standing in the basement doorway would be actively traumatic for me."

"I do understand. Though I'm sure if I were Nessarose that you would end up pleased," Ameya said as she entered the room. "Can I help?"

Elphaba nodded, and then waved the sheet out in front of her. Ameya caught the other side of it and fitted it over the mattress.

"I did not ask for your room by the way. And I will get you back in it. I promise. Trust me. I know how to work your father."

Elphaba's eyes widened.

"No. Please don't. He'll think I put you up to it," Elphaba said quickly.

"No. I'm sure he won't. You should have heard me at dinner. Speaking of which," Ameya tucked in Elphaba's quilt and took a seat on the bed. "I need to know what you did to deserve losing dinner?"

"When?"

"This week. Or, I guess, whichever punishment this is."

Elphaba picked up her pillow and sat down at the head of the bed.

"This time it is two weeks because Nessa came in crying two weeks ago because he agreed to yet another surgery on her legs without her permission. I confronted him about it, and he punished me. And Nessa still has to get the surgery. He gave her two weeks of notice, so I cannot have dinner for two weeks. I'm still allowed breakfast and lunch. Just not dinner," Elphaba explained, using the later lines to try and reassure her aunt, whose expression had become on of horror. "And it doesn't apply when at guest's houses, so I could eat at yours."

"None of what you just said is acceptable," Ameya said, her mouth still hanging open. Elphaba felt she could she the well educated cogs of her brain working.

"Please," Elphaba asked gently, placing her hand on her aunt's arm. "Don't say anything. I'll let you have the next one. I promise."

Elphaba stood smiling, but Ameya was still processing it all.

"I... I can't just let it happen."

"Please," Elphaba repeated sincerely. "Tomorrow is Nessa's birthday, and my punishment will be up. I don't want to miss having dinner with her on her seventeenth birthday. It's an important one. "

"I understand. It's just very difficult for me to do so, Elphaba," Ameya stated, still shaking her head. But then it jerked up in alarm.

"You said she came to you crying two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"And you said she was given two weeks notice?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me he isn't making her do it on her birthday," Ameya begged in horror. Elphaba shook her head.

"No, no. It's the day after. Though I doubt Nessa would care. She despises her birthday. Father tries to act all happy and nice, but it doesn't change the fact that our mother died on the day Nessa was born. I think Nessa blames herself for our mother's death," Elphaba said as Ameya rose to her feet.

"Well, she definitely did not. And this will be her seventeenth, so we have to hide the ring tonight," Ameya pointed out.

"She doesn't want to find the ring. Before we knew about you, she told me, as I would be the one to hide it. She is nervous she won't be able to find it, and doesn't want it just left lying in the open either," Elphaba explained as they exited through the door. Ameya paused outside in the dark hallway.

"I'm sure I'll be able to set it up for her. Finding the ring on your seventeenth birthday is a Munchkinland tradition. I'm sure deep down that she wants to take part," Ameya turned to go up the stairs, but then turned back to Elphaba. "Wait. If you were considered the woman of the house, who hid yours?"

"No one," Elphaba shrugged. "I don't mind though. I just want to be able to do it for Nessa. I want to make it a birthday she'll actually enjoy."

Elphaba started up the stairs, but Ameya continued to ponder for a moment.

On a girl's seventeenth birthday in Munchkinland, the woman of the house hides a simple silver band somewhere around the house. Once found, the girl is deemed a woman, and the family and friends celebrate. The band is to be worn on the right fourth finger until marriage, when it is then worn as a wedding band.

Ameya looked down at her own ring, still in its place on her right hand. Marriage had never interested her, but the ring was a special part of growing up as a Munckinlander. Hers, though worn and scratched, was one of her most prized possessions.

As she climbed the stairs, Ameya smiled at the thought of her own seventeenth birthday, but was hit with a pang at the thought of Elphaba not getting to find her own ring. But as soon as she started to wonder if there was a way to procure two silver bands in time for tomorrow, Elphaba skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. Her emerald face shone with fear.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? Is it your father? Tell me what happened," Ameya demanded. But Elphaba just frantically shook her head. "Then tell me. Come on. You look terrified. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I can't find Nessarose anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys SO SO MUCH for your reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy it!**

**This one has page breaks because for some reason the spacing wasn't working and my paragraph separations weren't coming up. Anyways, here is chapter three! **

**(By the way, this includes mention of alcohol and implications of abuse. Just so you know.)**

"Nessa?"

"NESSAROSE?"

"NESSA?"

Elphaba and Ameya flitted in and out of doorways as they ran down the hall. Doors banged open and shut right and left as they searched high and low for the youngest Thropp.

"What in Oz name do you think you're doing?" Frex barked as he exited his master suite. He had changed into a deep red smoking jacket and held a snifter of brandy.

"Have you seen Nessarose?" Ameya asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"No. I have not seen her since dinner. Have you checked her room?" Frex asked calmly, raising his eyebrows as he took a sip from the glass if amber liquid.

"Oh yes. Of course. Why would we ever check there?" Elphaba announced sarcastically. She made to go on but was cut short however as she bent, her side burning.

"How are you so calm about this?" Ameya demanded.

"Nessarose tends to disappear every so often, but she always returns. I have no fear about it anymore."

Elphaba scoffed. Ameya rolled her eyes and turned to the green girl.

"I'll double back on this floor. You go search down the stone path behind the house. It leads for about a quarter mile, and ends at a small cabin. Go."

Elphaba froze. Though she told no one, the dark frightened her immensely, and it was almost 10 pm.

"Come on. You want to find your sister? Into the woods!"

Ameya pointed to the side door off of the kitchen, before turning and running back down the hall.

Elphaba's eyes scanned the kitchen. In one of the sconces on the wall say a candlestick.

Carefully, she began to work the candle out of the holder. Once or twice it nearly caught her sleeve on fire, and once it did lick her hand. Why she did not think to blow it out is anyone's guess.

Once it was free, Elphaba ran out the back door.

The path was cobblestone, and lit by small gas lamps up until the forest began. With a gulp, she ran straight in, her green hand covering the flame against the wind.

"Nessa?" Elphaba whispered in the darkness.

She held the candle out at length. It's firelight cast a circle about five feet in diameter. She gulped again.

"N-Nessa?" Elphaba tried to shout, but her voice cracked.

It was quiet, save for the light rustling of a fall breeze over the trees above her.

Slowly, she edged her way forward down the path. It wasn't long before lights showed up again. The forest ahead cleared slightly.

A clearing ahead held a small wood cabin. Elphaba quietly rapped on the door. A dog barked in the quiet, which made Elphaba jump.

"Who is it?" a man said in a gruff door.

Elphaba leaped backward as the man kicked the door open. She let out a small shriek as he pointed a gun at her.

"Who're you?"

"El-Elphaba Thropp, sir. I live in the mansion."

"You a servant?"

"No, sir. I'm the...," Elphaba sighed. "I'm the Governor's daughter."

He lowered his gun ever so slightly.

"Why are you here?" he mumbled.

"I'm looking for my sister, sir. She has brown hair, brown eyes. And she's in a wheelchair," Elphaba said.

"Haven't seen anyone out here in quite some time. And definitely no one like that," he said.

"Oh."

"You better get outta here, girl. These woods aren't safe."

Elphaba just nodded. The man gave a nod and slammed the door. Within an instant, she had taken off sprinting down.

What she didn't notice was the crackling of the dry leaves following her back to the mansion.

* * *

"Nessarose?" Ameya said aloud as she wandered through the library for the third time.

As the same with the other two times, there were no responses. But then the thought struck her, and she smiled.

"You know, Nessarose. You are not the first Thropp to fall in love with the library. I know that Elphaba loves it too, but I don't think she figured out the library's greatest secret," Ameya said, her voice back to normal speaking level.

She stopped in front of a bookshelf to the right of the fireplace and adjacent reading area. One by one she pulled the corner books out of place in a counter-clockwise pattern. Then, she pulled the perfectly centered tome titled "A Secret Lies Within." After the initial clicks, she pushed them in in a clockwise rotation and then pushed in the center book.

With a groan, she grabbed the side of the bookshelf with both hands and pulled it backwards.

"How in Oz name did you even get here?!"

"I have stronger arms than anyone I know," Nessa mumbled.

They were in the secret den of the library. Nessa was face down on a twin sized bed. There was a fireplace which crackled weakly, and a carved wooden desk. To top it off, there was a special glass case full of first print collector editions.

"Why are you hiding?" Ameya whispered as she took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Nessa gave out a groan.

"Alright. Don't tell me," Ameya sighed. She slid off her shoes and put her stocking feet up on the bed.

As she laid back, she realized that Nessa still had her shoes and, by extension, her braces still on.

"Can I take these off for you? They look uncomfortable to lay in," Ameya asked.

Nessa gave out another groan.

"I'll take that as a no."

To Ameya's surprise, turned over and pulled her legs into to remove them herself.

"I don't want to turn seventeen," Nessa mumbled, as she threw her boots and braces down on the floor. With a third groan, she put her hands back behind her and pulled her legs in.

"Should you be doing that?" Ameya inquired.

"That," Nessa pointed out. "Is the work of the first surgery father ever had me get. Of the thirteen that I have had so far, it is the only one that ever worked. I was five. We were so excited about it. But then we got the second one. We were so optimistic that we actually thought it was starting to work. But then I read about the... the placebo effect."

"You wanted it to work, so you thought it was," Ameya explained. Nessa nodded. "And your father wanted it to work, so he thought if it kept happening then it would work."

Nessa nodded.

"I don't want to keep doing it, but I can't say no. And Elphaba tries and he just punishes her. "

"Well," Ameya said, sitting up and placing a hand gently on Nessa's shoulder. "You have me now. And trust me. I can get him to do whatever I want."

Nessa chuckled weakly, and raised a hand to wipe her eyes. But her small smile faded quickly.

"I don't want to be seventeen because it means I'm an adult. It means that if father were to die, I would be the Governor. I-I didn't think about it until you mentioned being the Eminent. I'm-I'm not ready to be a leader. I-I can't even stand up to my father or s-stand up at, at all."

Nessa started sobbing. Ameya scooted closer to her and put her arm around Nessa.

"That doesn't matter at all. I promise you. And nothing is going to happen to your father for _quite_ a while. I promise you. I'll be here to help you."

For a moment, Ameya just hugged Nessa as she cried.

"Nessa?"

Both Ameya and Nessarose looked up.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the wall. Ameya stood up and pushed a button that opened the wall.

Elphaba came flying through the door. Her black hair flowed out behind her, even after she stopped running.

"Nessa! We've been looking for you everywhere! I even went into the woods!" Elphaba said quickly.

Nessa gave a short laugh.

"Come on," Ameya said, laughing a bit yourself. She handed Nessa her shoes.

Elphaba opened her mouth to talk more, but Ameya silenced her with a raise from her eyebrows.

"Elphaba, can you please help your sister into her chair if she so desires," Ameya instructed. As she passed Elphaba she whispered out of the side of the mouth. "I need your help, but we'll discuss this away from her."

"Do you want my help, Nessa?" Elphaba asked, pushing Nessa's chair out from the corner.

Nessa took a breath and nodded.

Elphaba leaned over, allowing Nessa to grab her around the neck. But as soon as she did so, she gasped with pain.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, what's wrong?" Nessa asked frantically, as Elphaba dropped her on the bed.

"It's okay," Elphaba breathed, though she was clutching her back. "Just... just sore."

"I can do it. I can do it," Nessa said, lifting herself cautiously from the bed into her chair. "Stay here and I'll get something for you. Don't move. I'll be right back."

"No. No. I'm okay," Elphaba said, sitting up slowly.

"No. Stay here," Nessa demanded. Elphaba froze, ready to say no. A look from Nessa stopped her though.

Nessa pushed herself out of the door, past Ameya who stood hidden behind a bookcase. But she stepped out in front of the door before Nessa could leave.

* * *

"Ah, Nessarose. I knew you'd show up sooner rather than later," Frex said from his armchair as soon as he heard the sound of Nessa's wheelchair entering the parlor.

"Not Nessarose."

Frex turned around in his chair to see Ameya pushing Elphaba in Nessarose's chair.

"What in Oz name are you doing?" Frex bellowed. The refilled brandy went flying as he stood up.

"You remember what I said about asking if Elphaba's back was hurting? Well, surprise, surprise. She is having a muscle spasm in her back due to excessive stress for, oh, I don't know... approximately fourteen years?" Ameya announced.

"And what are you, Ameya? A doctor?"

"As a matter of fact, Frexspar I am. And Elphaba needs care and rest, which means she cannot do any of the activities you call 'chores' for at _least_ a month. She is only eighteen years old, Frexspar. These are complications that should not take place until her thirties or forties at minimum."

There was a gasp from behind him as Elphaba stood.

"Excuse me," she whispered to Ameya. Ameya started to argue, but Elphaba held up a hand.

"Go. Get. Your. Sister."

"What do you mean 'no'? I told you to go get your sister. Now go do it.

"No. I am done. This," Elphaba stifled a groan. "This is not the first time that this has happened. I'm done. I am _done_ being your... whipping boy," Elphaba spat. "I am leaving. This is the last straw. And don't blame aunt Ameya for this, because this is the first time she has heard this too. The only part she has had in this is giving me the guts to say this. She taught me that I don't have to take this... this _shit_ you put me through. I am _done_."

"She's coming to live with me," Ameya said, stepping out between Frex and Elphaba. "And Nessarose too. I have only been here for a few hours, and I already know that this is an unsafe environment, and that you, Frexspar, are an unfit father."

Frex stood dumbfounded as Ameya spat her words at her words at him.

"I am going to fetch Nessarose, and Elphaba is either going to sit down if she is in pain, or pack go bags. We are leaving tonight."

And with that, Ameya turned the chair and left the room to get Nessarose from the library.

Luckily, Frex was still astounded at her words, and had nothing to say to Elphaba.

Until Nessarose pushed herself into the room with a bag already packed and sitting on her lap.

"Th-this is actually happening?!"

Nessa nodded, sheepishly at first and then stronger, more defiant. Ameya appeared seconds later carrying her luggage and a small bag.

"I went ahead and packed Elphaba's things," Ameya said, handing the small bag to Nessarose to hold. "There's a carriage outside. Goodbye, Frexspar."

She put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, and gently directed her to the door, before stepping ahead of her. Nessa made her own move towards the door, but Elphaba and Frex were still frozen.

"This isn't over. At all. You mark my words. You will pay for this, Elphaba Ameya Thropp. YOU MARK MY WORDS!" Frex shrieked.

At this, Elphaba turned and made eye contact with her father.

"No. It. Is. Over."

Suddenly, the everything in the room started whipping around as if it were caught in a huge, powerful wind. Ameya, Nessa, adn Elphaba were unharmed, but Frex was sent stumbling backwards. He hit the sofa , and kept going, flipping over the backwards. Lamps, paintings, books, everything flew around as if it were a cyclone. And then at once, it stopped.

Everyone was frozen (except for Frex, who was unconscious). It was minutes before Ameya, her face full of both shock and awe finally said: "We need to go. Right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**You all are the best! Thanks to each and every one of you who read and thank you double if you reviewed. It really helps to know that you like it :) **

**I do feel I should warn you that this story might get a bit darker, which is one of the reasons I chose T as a safe bet. I'm also going to try and keep up with warnings better, just in case. This chapter includes: implied abuse, death, and implied violence. (If I missed something that you want me to tag in future chapters, please let me know by private message.)**

Living with Ameya was unlike anything Elphaba and Nessarose could have imagined.

Though rather strict on paper, her rules allowed them more freedom than their father ever had.

The mansion was much smaller than the Governor's Mansion, but was set up almost the same way save the massive ballroom in the center of the room.

As her servants were on paid leave for six months due to her choice to move the Governor's Mansion, she had the girls divide a list of chores between them. Elphaba tended the fires while Nessa set the table for meals. They even worked together to make meals.

It was the happiest they had ever been.

"Your sister was just telling me about her worries for school starting tomorrow," Ameya said as she entered the parlor where Elphaba was curled up on a sofa reading a book."

"It might sound bad to say, but I'm glad I wasn't the one who had to talk to her this time," Elphaba muttered as she turned the page.

"I expect so," Ameya said. She sat down opposite Elphaba in a plush armchair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Elphaba snapped the book shut.

"What did she say?"

"Just that she was nervous about what other people say. And that she is scared to begin the process of applying for admission to university."

"Oh."

"Is that unusual?" Ameya asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No. It is. I just..." Elphaba fell silent.

"You didn't think she would share so freely with me," Ameya finished, looking down.

"I don't mean you to think that..."

"I completely understand. I am not used to the idea of parenting, and you have served as her mother for most of your life. It's just that things might be changing. Are you alright with that? I do not want to drive you away," Ameya said without breaking eye contact with Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba sighed. "I'm just not keen on giving Nessa up."

"Trust me. Nessarose is devoted to you. She's not going anywhere," Ameya said with a small laugh.

There was a small pause.

"Did you ever think that you would be a mother?"

"Oz no," Ameya shook her head. "I chose my career early on, which meant that I could not have a family. But I wanted more than anything to be a doctor." There was more silence between them. "As a rule, I don't push people to do things that they don't want to do. But at some point, you do need to explain to me about what happened last week."

Elphaba looked back down at her lap.

"Do you want to know what bothered me the most about that night?"

Elphaba shrugged, but didn't look up.

"Your middle name. Your mother named you after me. I didn't talk to her for years before you were born, and yet she still gave you my name."

"Father never told us that," Elphaba said. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was in medical school when your parents wed. No professor, student, or patient would ever give me the time of day because I was a woman. I tried to argue that women controlled the government, but they didn't seem to care. To them, the government was very far away, but a doctor was right there, telling them how to live their lives. Patients would not listen to me, and then get mad at me when there condition worsened. In short, I was miserable.

"And back then, Frex was a decent human being. He made her so happy, and I could tell... Of course I had no idea about the future, but... But I thought he would make a good father. They were perfect for each other. I was 27 with nothing to show for it. When she married, she asked me to give up the title of Eminent to her. She had gone to university for history. She was the perfect choice., but it meant I had to sign my birthright away. And I was so upset with my life that I felt like I was giving up the only thing I had left, even though it wasn't anything to me. So I did, and ended up resenting her for it."

"I didn't know anything about that," Elphaba mumbled, her eyes full of awe at this new family history.

"That's not even the worst of it. Your parents sent message after message so that I would be alerted to your birth. But I didn't show up for weeks after you were born because," Ameya sighed. "Because you were just another perfect thing in your mother's perfect life. You were worth all the tension of my visits though."

"But you were there when our mother died. So you were there when Nessa was born?" Elphaba accused.

"Yes. Because your sister was supposed to die."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Your mother told me she was chewing milkflowers, and everything I read about it pointed to certain death. Nessarose was never meant to survive. But she did. And instead, my sister died. One minute I was upset with her because she was keeping a secret from me, and the next minute she was on the floor shaking. And..." Ameya's voice began to break. "And then I wasn't a doctor anymore. I kept calling for help, but I couldn't get my head to think 'I am the help'. I couldn't think properly. But I knew exactly what to do. And I wonder every day what would be different if I recalled my training."

Ameya wiped tears from her eyes. Neither could make eye contact with each other, nor could they say anything.

"I know how you feel."

"What?" Ameya whispered.

"Nessa has almost died three times while I was with her. I'm not a doctor, but I worry incessantly about it happening, and not knowing what to do,"Elphaba mumbled.

"Her allergies?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"No. Sometimes when she is stressed or scared, she breathes really hard, and her lungs can't take it," Elphaba said weakly.

"I can teach you what to do if that happens," Ameya said calmly.

Elphaba nodded slowly, but said nothing.

"That wasn't the first time I have done that. The, the magic I mean. It just hasn't ever been that big before, and the first time it has ever involved anyone else. Normally it's when I get mad at somebody and I think about it when I'm home. The most I've ever done is accidentally break a vase."

"Thank you for telling me that."

"Are you mad at me?" Elphaba muttered.

"Of course not," Ameya said. She rose and crossed to a seat next to Elphaba, and gave her a hug. She could feel Elphaba release a sigh of relief.

The pair chatted for a long while. But eventually the clock on the wall began to chime. Ten o'clock.

" You must be off to bed, as do I. We both have big days ahead of us," Ameya instructed, rising from her seat on the sofa. She watched as Elphaba nodded her goodnight and exited.

"Elphaba?"

"Hmm?"

"I do need to warn you not to share that with very many people. Many outside of us might not be so accepting of your gift."

* * *

Nessarose loved her room at Ameya's. It was located directly adjacent to the library, and had a huge bay window.

As she lay in her room watching the sun set, she pondered her mixed emotions.

On one hand, she had never been happier than during the past week in which she lived with her sister and aunt. But unlike her sister, she did love Frex. He had never treated her poorly in any way, though he was very gruff. Enjoying the time away from him when she knew full well that he prided himself on caring for her made her feel a bit guilty.

Her mixed emotions, in addition to the beginning-of-the-school-year jitters she had recently expressed to her aunt, gave her uneasy dreams.

She was in the main school hallway. All around her, students were watching her. Some snickered behind their hands, while others openly laughed and pointed.

"I'm right here," Elphaba said from next to her. But when Nessa looked up, no one was there. No Elphaba. No students. Nobody.

Everything went dark. A few lamps flickered in the distance, but had to be hundreds of yards away.

"H-hello?" Nessa whispered into the darkness.

There was no response.

Her breathing began to quicken. Even though she was sitting in her chair, she couldn't seem to find the wheels, and when she finally did they would not move.

"Nessarose? Nessarose, is that you?" a voice called from somewhere in front of her.

"Um, yes?" Nessa answered. Even though her brain could not place it at that moment, the voice automatically made her less frantic.

The scene around her began to change. Everything began to grow lighter and lighter until she was no longer in hallway, or even a room for that matter. It was just a place. Nothing about it pointed to anything more specific.

"Hello?" Nessa tried again. She looked around at the swirling, misty quality of the place. For a moment, she forgot she was supposed to be looking for someone, until...

"Nessarose."

Nessa looked up.

The woman in front of her could have been her twin. She had the same deep brown eyes and hair, the same high cheekbones. The only things different about her were that she had shoulder length hair, which had been the style around the time she had been born, and the woman had the beginnings of lines on her still-young face.

"Mother. It's been a while since you have shown up in my dreams," Nessa said, a bit harsher than she probably meant.

"I apologize, my dear. But things have been changing for you, and thus your brain has been a bit preoccupied, and could not provide me adequate time to speak with you. I am sorry, my dear."

"Things have been changing," Nessa replied. "And I should be the one apologizing. I should be thinking about you more than I have been. I am living with your sister now, after all."

"Yes. I am aware of that. And I am glad. Petty differences between us aside, my sister _would_ make an excellent caregiver."

"Petty differences between you?" Nessa asked quizically.

"Ask your sister when you wake up, my dear. Ameya has been telling her the sto-"

Melena froze. Something sounded from behind Nessa, though they were alone.

"I have to go, my dear. I promise I shall visit again soon. But, but..."

"What's wrong? Please. Don't go!" Nessa shouted as the image of her mother moved right up to her and knelt down.

"I may not see you for a while. Just remember," Melena said.

She leaned in to whisper something in Nessarose's ear. Nessa's eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened to speak, but Melena was gone.

The scene went dark again. Footsteps, running footsteps, began to echo through the hall behind her. Heavy breathing grew louder and louder. Her body tensed, braced for impact. In one last fleeting effort, she snapped her neck around to see the person.

And there was no one.

* * *

When Nessa opened her eyes, both her aunt and Elphaba were sitting on her bed next to her.

"And that, Elphaba," Ameya said, clapping a hand on Elphaba's bony shoulder, "is how you resuscitate someone when they are unconscious."

"Wha-?" Nessa said weakly. Her chest throbbed as if it had been punched. But of course, it basically had been.

"You were having some kind of nightmare," Elphaba explained. "You were mumbling in your sleep and everything, which is not common but not completely unusual, so I went ahead and got into bed. But then I heard you start to wheeze. You had one of your breathing attacks again. Aunt Ameya showed me what to do if you can't breathe."

"Quite unusual it should happen only a short while after we discussed it, but..." Ameya broke off. "Well. I am going to do some reading to see if there are any ways to help your lungs grow stronger. The panicking would have caused anyone shortness of breath, but you have a shortness to begin with."

At that moment, Elphaba's eyes grew wide with a realization.

"Uh, aunt Ameya, could I talk to Nessa privately for a moment?" Elphaba said quickly. Ameya looked confused, but nodded and stepped just outside the door.

Once out of sight, Elphaba knelt down next to Nessa's bed.

"Nessa I need you to be honest with me," Elphaba dropped her voice so it was almost inaudible. "Did you see mother in your dream?"

Nessa opened her mouth to speak, but then just nodded.

"What did she say to you?"

Nessa leaned over and whispered in Elphaba's ear.

"Go to sleep. I'll ask her if she knows what it means."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Your mother shows up to you and your sister in dreams?" Ameya said in a shocked whisper in the hallway outside of the sisters' room.

"Yes. It's been happening for years. She says she's our Guardian. She shows up when we needs her most. I know she's probably our conscience or something, but she honestly helps us a lot," Elphaba explained. "And apparently something in Nessa's dream chased her off, which is the first time anything has ever scared her. And... And she gave Nessa a message, that Nessa thinks you can explain."

Ameya considered Elphaba for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Nessa said that our mother told her that Kistosen Redill has escaped from Southstairs."

Ameya's eyes grew wide. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Th-that's impossible. How could she possibly know that? Not even the media knows that yet!The only reason I know is because of my connections in the Emerald City!"" Ameya whispered frantically.

Ameya paced up and down the hallway, running her fingers over her head. Occasionally, she would clap her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from shouting.

"You have connections in the Emerald City? And who is Kistosen Redill? What's Southstairs?"

"Southstairs is a secret prison meant only for the enemies of the Emerald City. And yes. I have many connections there, as I am a highly regarded professional and I still have some influence as a member of the Thropp family."

"Okay. But you didn't answer my question."

"Kis-Kistosen Redill is... is my half-brother. He believes he is the true heir to the Thropp family power . And will go as far as he must to get it back."

* * *

**By the way, if you feel you are getting deja vu about the Guardian stuff, you probably read my other story "How It Could Have Been Different", as that is where it is introduced. It's not your imagination. It is actually coming back! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I can thank you enough for all of your reviews and everything, but I'll try! Thank you all SO, SO, SO MUCH! Your reviews are what keep me going! I especially want to think Thedoctor24601 for your really kind words. You all are fantastic and I hope I can continue to keep you intrigued :)**

**This chapter includes: violence, minor implications of bullying**

The next morning was far too calm for Elphaba's liking.

Ameya said nothing to elaborate on her reaction the previous night, and had made Elphaba promise that she would not tell Nessa what she had said. Elphaba had agreed, expecting a follow up conversation.

But Ameya seemed to forget the whole conversation.

"Unfortunately, I did not plan the timing well. We do not have time for breakfast, but I did prepare you both lunch, and tonight I will prepare a great welcome-back-to-school feast," Ameya announced. She handed both girls a paper sack and a piece of toast. They took them, and then looked at each other.

"We're coming back here? Tonight?" Elphaba asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Ameya replied, concerned. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Father always had us stay in the dormitories. He said the commute would be too long for us to come home everyday," Elphaba explained.  
Ameya blinked.

"Your house and mine are both only 30 minutes from the school," Ameya stated. The girls nodded. "And he still made you stay?"  
They nodded again.  
"Well, " she announced, passing them as she moved to the front door. "I am not going to stay there, so there is no reason for you two to do so. Now come on. It is time for school."

Nessarose and Elphaba filed out the door. The footmen had returned, and helped Nessa into the carriage.

"Are we going to talk about what you told me last night?" Elphaba whispered as she passed her aunt.

Ameya gave a minute twitch of the head, just enough to indicate a 'no'. Elphaba tried to sigh, but it came out as a huff. Ameya pursed her lips. Elphaba replied by narrowing her eyes. And then, for the first time since they had met, Ameya frowned at her.

"For what you speak of Elphaba, this is not the time nor place," Ameya announced halfway through their journey.

Nessa looked between the pair of them, her eyes wide and expectant, though neither her sister nor her aunt said anything.

She waited through the silence, but in the end got no answer. It was time for school.

* * *

A group of women stood huddled in a corner as Ameya entered the teacher's study. Hushed whispers ceased as she approached an empty table, and began to organize the numerous papers she had been handed when she visited the headmaster's office.

Over her shuffling papers, Ameya watched as a young-ish woman with long platinum blonde hair and a peach robe made her way towards her table.

"You must be Ms. Thropp. Oh, the headmaster has been going on and on about you," the woman said in a high, nasally voice. Her smile was almost too large for her face. Something in it sent a small shiver down Ameya's spine.

"He did, did he?" Ameya said sharply. The woman looked taken aback.

"Why yes. He did. Is there something wrong?"

"Well. If Professor Joklin had truly been going on and on about me, then he would have informed you that I am to be addressed as Doctor Thropp," Ameya replied in a curt tone.

The woman said nothing, but rather stared at Ameya for a few seconds. It seemed as though she was sizing Ameya up. But then she smiled widely again.

"Well welcome, Mi- Doctor Thropp. We are very pleased for you to be here. Say, are you related to the Thropp sisters, by any chance?" she asked. Her tone had become sweet to the point of being sickening.

"Yes. They are my nieces. I took this job to be able to get close to them as they finish their secondary education and move on to university. Now, if you'll excuse me, they are waiting for me," Ameya gave a quick nod, and turned for the door.

"We were under the impression that they didn't have any other family?" the woman called, stopping Ameya in the doorway.

"They didn't know either. Good day."

Ameya opened the door and exited the study. Sure enough, Elphaba and Nessarose were just outside of the door, deep in conversation. Ameya tried to listen, but they were speaking too low.

"Well," Ameya announced. Elphaba jumped backwards almost two feet. "Here you girls go."

She handed them each a piece of paper upon which was written their class schedules for the year.

"I will be seeing you in a few minutes, as I am your first class of the day. Good luck, my dears," Ameya said, dropping her voice on the last part. SHe gave them the flash of a smile before walking down the hallway and disappearing from sight.

"Science, Math, and Modern Ozian. Oh, and then a break before lunch. Wonderful," Elphaba said, reading from her sheet.

"Science, History, and then Ancient Ozian. And I have a break too. What about after lunch?" Nessa read, nodding. "I have Math, Literature, and then Writing."

"History and then the same. Good. We're together most of the day. Much better than last year," Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Shall we?"

Nessa nodded and the two proceeded down the same path that Ameya had taken.

Her room was large, but cluttered. Intricate diagrams covered the walls that were not taken up by bookshelves. In some places, there was equipment set up, and in one corner, if Elphaba was not mistaken, there insects suspended in different colored liquids.

"Please take your seats and we will begin," Ameya announced to the entering horde of young men and women.

Slowly, each found their seats, which were grouped in pairs. Elphaba and Nessarose took their usual places in the back. Ameya raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner, but then turned back to her class.

"I am Dr. Thropp. I will be teaching you science for this coming school year. ANy questions before we begin? Yes. You sir," Ameya said, pointing to a sandy haired youth in the front row. His hand had shot up into the air on the word 'doctor'.

"Our textbooks say there has only been one female doctor in Ozian history. An Ameya somebody," the boy explained.

"That would be Ameya Thropp, sir. And I am Ameya Thropp."

She gave a smile, and then raised her eyebrows again, this time to the rest of the class. No one moved.

"Alright. Will you..."

"Yurik, ma'am."

"Master Yurik. Will you please pass out those textbooks?" Ameya asked, pointing to a tilting stack of aged books on a nearby shelf. Yurik nodded and stood.

One by one, he handed a book to each person in the class. Elphaba snorted softly as he slammed a book onto her desk, and then gently handed one to Nessa, for whom Elphaba suspected he nursed a soft spot.

"First I have a few announcements. The headmaster wishes me to inform you that the fields behind the school will be open until dark. Football tryouts will begin in two days time. Also, students are not permitted to visit the village unless it is a specific chaperoned weekend. We have eyes everywhere, and will know if there are any problems. And lastly, there will be celebrations in a months time in regards to the 20th anniversary of the Wizard's arrival. More information will be given as it is learned. Now, we delve into science. Can anyone tell me what the main three bones of the arm are called?" Ameya said in a clear, even voice.

A few students raised their hands shyly. She pointed to a red-haired girl two rows ahead of Elphaba.

"And you are?"

"Quilla, ma'am. And they are the humerus, the radius, and the ulna," she said in a shrill voice.

"Correct. Can anyone name for me the main three bones in the leg?"

To Elphaba's surprise, Nessa raised her hand.

"Yes. Nessarose."

"Um, they are..."

"Louder, please. We cannot hear you."

"The-femur-the-tibia-and-the-fibula," Nessa said at top speed.

"Yes, indeed. Alright. As you can imagine, we will begin with the skeletal system and then spend a bit of time discussing the organs, before we move onto plants, quite a bit of basic physics, and then we'll end the year with some introductory chemistry. Yes, dear?" Ameya queried as the girl named Quilla raised her pale hand.

"Dr. Thropp. Are you by any chance related to the Thropp sisters who are currently sitting behind me?"

As was the point, the entire class turned to look back at the girls.

Nessa's wide eyes stared straight down at the desk. Elphaba's, however, were locked onto her aunt's. She gave the tiniest shake of the head.

"No, students. We just share the same last name. I have," Ameya maintained eye contact with Elphaba, who raised a dark eyebrow. "I have never seen them in my life."

She watched as Elphaba closed her eyes and gave the slightest nod of approval.

"But, ma'am, isn't the name 'Thropp' the name of the Governor's family? Are you one of the Governor's family?" Quilla continued.

"No I am not. That is none of your business, miss. Please refrain from continuing or you will find yourself in detention."

Ameya turned to the board and began writing down various names of bones and their location in the body. There were scrapes and rustling as the students removed notebooks and pencils to take notes.

Elphaba smiled slightly to herself. It was going to be a good year.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to race by before Elphaba had a chance to notice.

Normally one to pay 110% attention at all times, she could not hold her focus on anything. The conversation with Ameya was still playing on repeat in her head, though it had not been a long one.

"Elphaba? Do you think she's serious?" Nessa asked. Elphaba blinked.

The pair of them were sitting in the parlor of Ameya's house. Nessa was threading a needle. An unfinished garment lay on her lap.

"What?"

"I said do you think she's serious," Nessa repeated.

"Who is?"

"Ameya," Nessa said exasperated. "She told me that there is rumor of a gala to be held in honor of the 20th anniversary of the Wizard's arrival. He came only about a two and half years before you were born. It's odd how we are so much closer to being two decades old than we are to being one."

Elphaba said nothing. Nessa put her cloth down.

"Are you alright, Elphaba? You have been very quiet all day."

"Huh? Oh. I guess I have been," Elphaba replied, jerking herself out of yet another daydream.

"Quilla and Retira both called you 'spinach girl' today and you said nothing. Did something happen?" Nessa pushed. Elphaba's stare remained blank.

"Nothing," Elphaba said. "Just... nothing."

"Of course. Nothing. It's always 'nothing'. Isn't it? I know that you and aunt Ameya know something I don't. I like to think I have earned your trust enough to know what it is," Nessa said. She folded the needle in the cloth, and turned towards the door.

"I do trust you, Nessa. I just don't want..." Elphaba began.

Nessa turned her chair back to her sister.

"Don't want me to what? Worry? Panic? Please, Elphaba. I am not a child. And I understand that by saying that, I seem childish. But it... it hurts when you keep things from me."

Elphaba said nothing. Nessa gave a huff, and pushed herself out the door and out into the hallway.

Once out of view, she waited momentarily for Elphaba to call after her, before pushing herself down the hall and back into her room.

She new it was no use trying to get things out of Elphaba. Elphaba could hold onto secrets like nobody else.

* * *

"How did he get out?" Frex demanded in a whisper.

He let go of the lapels of the green uniformed guard.

"We...We don't know, sir. 'E just seemed to disappear. O'ernight. No one 'eard 'im go, sir. Like 'e vanished," the guard whimpered (in what on Earth would be considered a Cockney accent.)

"That's impossible. No one can vanish into thin air," Frex barked.

The other guards shook with fear. Frex paced back and forth in front of them. No one said a word.

"We put him away to protect the future of the Thropp family. He was hushed away better than we could have expected. And now. AND NOW YOU'VE LOST HIM. NOW HE'S FREE. AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD," Frex roared. Sweat dripped off his forehead, though the dark hallway of Southstairs was cold and damp.

"'We've got our best men out there, sir," a small, balding guard muttered. "They'll find 'im. They haven't missed a man yet, sir."

"Uh-huh. Are these the 'best men' who didn't even _tell_ me that the most feared man in Munchkinland history has just escaped from the most heavily guarded prison in all of Oz? I heard from my dead wife's sister! And you know who told her? My youngest daughter! And yet she doesn't even know that she knows this yet. So tell me. When were you planning on informing _me_, the _Governor of Munchkinland_? Huh? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON INFORMING ME?!" Frex screamed.

"We were going to, sir. Right away. It's just...It's just that Lady Thropp was in contact with one of our guards and he was the first one to find out. And... and we still go by some of the old laws, sir. She has..." a tall skinny blonde guard said, his voice fading before he could finish the sentence.

"She has what, boy?" Frex snarled, stepping up to the blonde guard. He was almost a foot shorter than the guard, but the guard was terrified nonetheless.

"She has power as the Eminent,sir," the guard muttered. "And, in our books,sir, the Eminent is more...more powerful than the Governor, sir."

For a moment, Frex said nothing. Then, with one sudden move, the guard was on the ground unconscious, a bruise already blooming on his temple where Frex had back handed him.

"Now," Frex said, his voice low and clear. His eyes were locked on the captain, who still sat on the ground where Frex dropped him. "You will round up anyone you can spare and you will do a sweep of Munchkinland. He must be found at all costs. And if he hurts either one of my daughters, it will not be me whom you need to fear. I'll hand you over to the Eminent herself."


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to make this chapter light and happy, because a lot of stuff is about to go down. And this one has line breaks, but for once actually follows the same theme instead of switching topics and places and stuff. Anyways, enjoy this! Because I'm not sure when it will be this happy again...**

**Warnings: minor violence**

"So," Quilla said loudly as she slammed her lunch tray down on the table Elphaba and Nessarose claimed as their own. "Do you two have dates to the gala yet?"

Retira, a pretty brunette with freckles who always tailed Quilla, let out a shrill laugh. Though Retira would gladly have jumped off a cliff if Quilla asked her, Quilla still looked please with herself.

"Away," Elphaba said sternly.

"I'll take that as a no for miss asparagus here. What about you Rosie? Got a date yet?" Quilla sneered. Nessa stared at the table. Her hands were flat on it's polished wooden surface and seemed to be shaking.

"Oh, hello Dr. Thropp," Elphaba said looking over Quilla's head.

Quilla's neck snapped around so fast the Thropp girls could hear it crack. Elphaba laughed hard as Quilla turned back, her face red hot as her least favorite teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"You'll pay for that, green girl," Quilla said as she stood. Retira stood too, nodding profusely. "You and your precious sister there."

At the word 'sister', Nessa looked up at Quilla. Her face was blank.

"Sit down, Quilla," Nessa instructed. Though her hands were still shaking visibly, her voice was clear and calm.

Quilla narrowed her eyes, but did as Nessa told her. Elphaba scooted over a few inches so as not to touch her.

For a few seconds, Quilla and Nessarose just looked at each other. Then, without any warning, Nessa's hand flew across Quilla's face. The force of the slap threw Quilla off of the wooden bench. Elphaba and Retira both sat in shock as Quilla began to shriek in anger.

"What's going on here?" A heavyset man shouted as he approached the scene.

"She... She hit me! Just out of nowhere! I was trying to be nice, because they seemed lonely by themselves," Quilla cried.

The man grabbed Elphaba by the arm and tried to pull her up.

"It wasn't me!" Elphaba shouted. His grip redoubled.

"Don't lie to me, girl," the man barked. Elphaba recoiled as his spit hit her in the face.

"It was me, sir," Nessa said in the same calm voice.

Everyone in the crowd around them turned to look at Nessa. The man looked between the sisters. Then he pulled Elphaba out from the bench. He pushed her towards the nearby wall as he released her.

"Get your sister and follow me," he ordered.

The crowd parted as Elphaba pushed Nessarose out of the courtyard and back into the building. He led the way down the way down the main hallway and to the office.

A short while later, Elphaba and Nessarose sat side by side outside of the headmaster's office.

"And what do you call this?" Ameya was fuming. She looked between the girls. Nessa's face was still blank. Elphaba, on the other hand, was doing the best not to laugh out loud.

"I slapped Quilla Aspool across the face," Nessa informed.

"Why?"

"She was taunting us, ma'am. I couldn't help myself," Nessa informed a bit confusedly. The answer seemed so simple.

"Uh-huh," Ameya bit her lip and turned to Elphaba. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Nessa slapped Quilla and I didn't do anything to stop her," Elphaba giggled.

"Stop giggling. This is no laughing matter. What punishments did you receive?" Ameya demanded. Nessa raised her eyebrows. This was the first time they had seen her mad at either of them.

"Nothing. I asked for detention, but the headmaster refused."

Ameya stood for a moment, considering.

"You will not be allowed to read for pleasure for a week. This behavior is not tolerated. No matter how much she deserved it, " Ameya stated, silencing Elphaba, who's mouth was open to argue. Nessa looked up in alarm but said nothing. "Come on. The carriage is waiting."

Ameya turned and stalked down the hallway that led to the small side road on which their carriage sat.

Elphaba stood, and began pushing Nessa down the hallway. Neither said a word as they passed Quilla and Retira huddled in a corner. But neither could later deny they saw the handprint still red on Quilla's face.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did it," Elphaba said with a smile. She wrote a large 'x' through something on her essay. A few scribbles seemed to fix the problem.

"Neither can I," Nessa agreed. She dropped her pen on the table, but was smiling. "I'm still shaky."

"What exactly made it happen?" Elphaba asked, putting her own pen down. "Because if I were to make a list of everyone in Oz who would ever slap Quilla Aspool, you would be at the bottom of the list. No, sorry. You'd be one step above Retira Delvo."

"Well... I have wanted to slap her for a while," Nessa began.

"As we all have..." Elphaba agreed.

"And... And then she started talking about the gala and something just...snapped. I got angry... More angry than I ever had been and... I think I just went into this automatic mode. Words came out of my mouth without me really knowing what I said. And then when she sat down, I felt this sense of control. And I just looked into her eyes and... That was it. I slapped her before I could even recognize what I did. But I don't regret it. The only really odd part about it is that when I have been mad in the past, I shake but then I- I think I outwardly show it. On my face, I mean. But this time, I felt emotionless. But still shaky," Nessa hypothesized.

"Nessarose Melena Thropp. I have never been more proud of you than I am right now," Elphaba beamed. "I feel, as do many others at our school I assume, owe you a debt of gratitude for your efforts to quell the Quilla Aspools of the world. And for that, we thank you. And apologize for what is likely to come of it."

Nessa laughed, but gave a nod of understanding nonetheless.

"Will you look over this? I think I covered the topics well, but I feel like it's a bit..." Nessa handed a stack of papers across the table to Elphaba.

"Long?" Elphaba queried, as she accepted the twenty page thesis her sister had just handed her. "Nessa, it's only supposed to be five page essay. Not an in-depth book defining every singular plot point."

"I know, I know. But I just love the book so much. It's hard to narrow it down."

"Nessa, you devoted eight pages to the markings on his sword," Elphaba accused, flipping through the pages.

"They are important!" Nessa argued. Elphaba gave her a look. "Okay. Not _important_ per say, but relevant."

"Cut out pages three through seven, eight through sixteen, twenty one, and twenty four. And then, you know, revise from what's left," Elphaba isntructed, handing Nessa back the pages. Nessa frowned, but began taking out each page. Elphaba watched her work for a moment.

"Nessa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you get angry because she mentioned the dance?"

Nessa stopped shuffling papers and looked up. She gave a half-shrug.

"A bit, I guess. I-I'm not that interested in the dance, but the dinner sounds fun," she said, resuming her shuffling.

"You've changed quite a bit then. A few weeks ago, you feigned sickness when our neighbor came over for sugar," Elphaba stated, raising an eyebrow. Nessa shrugged again.

"I think... You know, I honestly think it's Ameya's influence. I feel different. I want to go out and do things. With people. I-I never wanted that before," Nessa sighed. "I don't know what I want or think or feel."

Elphaba paused to consider for a moment.

"If you really want to go, I'll go with you."

"You wouldn't have any fun. And anyways, it's not important," Nessa said. Her pen moved as if she was rewriting a sentence, but she wasn't focused on the paper at all.

"You don't want to go with me," Elphaba stated, holding up a hand to silence Nessa's arguments to the contrary. She smiled. "It's okay. Really. Oz knows that I am not one for going out and doing things. Or people. Or fraternizing in general."

"I...I don't know if I really want to go," Nessa said, a slight air of sadness in her voice.

"What if you had a date?" Elphaba suggested. But Nessa just shook her head.

"Possibly. But that would be a long shot," Nessa muttered. She straightened her papers. "Please don't worry about it Elphaba."

* * *

"Hey. Yurik," Elphaba whispered across the hallway the next day.

She had managed to give Nessa the slip by 'forgetting a book' in a classroom on the opposite side of the school. As Elphaba had conveniently remembered the book right outside of a classroom Nessa had been heading for, there had been no reason for her to follow. It was the perfect opportunity to execute her plan.

"What?" Yurik hissed.

Elphaba waved him over frantically until he finally caved and crossed to her.

"What do you want? I can't be seen with you," Yurik muttered. He glanced over his shoulder for witnesses, but most had already left for their breaks.

"Then I'll make this short. You like my sister. Yes?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. Nessarose."

"She's your sister?!" Yurik said in disbelief. His eyes had widened to the size of quarters and his mouth hung open.

"Yes. She is my sister and has been so for seventeen years now. We sit next to each other at everything. We shared a dormitory together," Elphaba sighed, exasperated. "Oh come on. We look alike!"

"But she's not green," Yurik stated. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"No. She's not. Wait. Do you think my entire family is green?" Elphaba asked, both taken aback and a bit distrubed. Yurik shrugged. "Because they're not. I'm the only- Ah. Anyways, you like my sister. I can tell. You should ask her to the gala dinner. She isn't interested in the dance, and I assumed you wouldn't be either, as I have seen you dance and frankly, it's frightening. But you have liked her for a while now, and haven't had the guts to do anything about it. Now is your chance."

Yurik considered this for a moment before nodding.

"That actually sounds like a good plan. I'll do it," Yurik agreed. But then he narrowed his eyes. As long as you're not setting me up."

"Setting you up?" Elphaba, her emerald face the definition of nonplussed. "Yes. That's... that's what this entire conversation has been about. I am setting you up with my sister. You know... Actually, don't ask her out. You two might not be such a great match after all."

"No, no. I mean you're not going to set me up to get tricked or something. Are you?" Yurik asked. Elphaba continued to look highly puzzled.

"Why in Oz would I do that?"

"Because you're the prankster. I have it on good authority that you put that tack on Professor Jethro's chair. And that wedding ring in the butter. And that-"

"I hope your good authority is Quilla, because she did all those things," Elphaba said, cutting him off from what she was sure would be a long list of exploits.

"Oh yeah? If you're not the prankster, then why is your skin green? Because Quilla said that you once planned some trick with green dye and it backfired and you ended up permanently green," Yurik claimed. At the look of shock on Elphaba's face, he folded his arms in triumph.

"That is the most ridiculous theory I have ever heard," Elphaba said stunned. "And I have heard them all. That... That one is worse than the one that claimed I chewed grass as a child."

Elphaba immediately recognized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I like that one," Yurik said, a wide grin spreading over his freckly face.

"Fine," Elphaba sighed. "If you ask my sister to the gala dinner, then you can spread the rumor that I chewed grass as a child."

"I was going to ask her anyways, but that just makes it better. Thank you, uh, Elphaba!" Yurik said with glee.. Then at once, he turned and practically skipped down the hallway.

"Sweet Oz. What have I done?" Elphaba muttered to herself.

* * *

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Guess what!" Nessa shouted, greeting Elphaba at the door to Ameya's house.

"What?" Elphaba asked, setting her dripping umbrella next to the door.

"Yurik Delvo asked me to the gala dinner! He said that he has liked me for a while, and finally had the chance to do something about it! Someone told him to go for it. And he did!" Nessa exclaimed. She was practically bouncing with joy.

"That is wonderful," Elphaba said with a smile. "Have you told Ameya yet?"

"Yes. And she was pleased. But you aren't surprised nearly as much as I would have expected," Nessa stated, her smile beginning to fade. "You were the one who told him, weren't you? Oh, Elphaba. How could you?"

Elphaba's brain jumped into overdrive to save her sister's happiness. But as soon as she started to panic, she knew what to say (mostly because she believed it and had never said it before).

"I have never spoken to Yurik. And why should I be so surprised? You are beautiful, funny, and smart. Once somebody gets past your shyness, you are exactly what everyone wants."

Nessa didn't seem convinced at first. But after a few moments consideration, she nodded.

"Okay. Well. I need to figure out what I am going to wear. Will you help me pick something out?" Nessa asked.

"I shouldn't- You should probably ask Ameya about that," Elphaba insisted.

"Why not you?" Nessa asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, to be honest Nessa, I don't have a very good taste in color."


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a bit longer, which is why it took me a bit longer. That, and I'm preparing to go back to college. See if you can recognize the references to other characters in this one! **

**Warnings: mentions of kidnapping, violence, alcohol, blood, wounds.**

No one in the school could think of anything other than the fast approaching celebration. Class had been cancelled for both Thursday afternoon and all of Friday so that the school could make preparations, which fed the flames of the hundreds of rumors circulating.

"Did you hear that there might be monkeys that can tap dance?"

"I heard that Professor Satola might bring all of her Puppies!"

"Jasper Klix is absolutely _positive _that there will be a fire show after the dinner!"

"I am so glad to be home for the weekend" Elphaba said as she took her seat in the mansion library opposite Nessa after they returned home early from school that Thursday. "What time is Yurik picking you up tomorrow."

"What? Oh. Uh, seven, I think. I... I actually don't know if I'm going. He isn't very nice, is he? I mean, it is nice to know that he likes me, but I don't want to have to spend time listening to him being mean about other people," Nessa explained. She closed her math textbook and sat back in her chair.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said with a frown.

"It's alright. I need to build some confidence. In fact, I'll go do it right now. I'll invite him over for tea. He doesn't live too far away," Nessa suggested. And with that, she was gone.

Elphaba sat alone for a while. Where Nessa had gone was anyone's best guess, as the telegram was located in the library.

"Elphaba?" Ameya asked. Elphaba jumped slightly, as the room had gone dark, save for a few candles, and she knew she was alone.

"I'm here," Elphaba called. She had moved to a plush chair next to the small fireplace. The October cold was setting in fast, and the library, though wonderful, was not heated well.

"I called Nessarose in here too. You two deserve an explanation. Before it hits the newspapers."

Elphaba didn't even have to ask what she was talking about.

They sat in silence, just watching each other or the firelight, before the door swung open and in came Nessa. Though she didn't mention it, Elphaba could see that her eyes were puffy.

"Okay girls. You two deserve to know the truth. Nessarose, do you recall the name that your mother told you in the dream the other day?"

"Kistosen Redill. Your half-brother," Nessa stated.

"You told her?" Ameya accused, turning on Elphaba.

"You knew?" Nessa said, turning on Elphaba as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. But obviously you already know," Elphaba muttered, trying to make herself smaller in the chair.

"How do you know that, Nessarose?" Ameya demanded."

"I came across it in the family history I found the other day. He is your half brother," Nessa stated, her voice low. Her knuckles went white as she clenched the armrests of her chair.

"Yes. He...he..." Ameya sighed. "I need to tell you two the truth. Before the newspapers take it and run. You need to know why he went to Southstairs. But only if you are ready."

Elphaba and Nessa stared at her, and then nodded. Ameya took another breath.

"My father, your grandfather, died when I was four and your mother was one. A few years later, our mother, your grandmother, met my stepfather and married again. Within a year, she had Kistosen. My mother's family insisted that, as he was not a child of the original marriage, he had no claim over the Eminency. He didn't seem to care though. He never had a problem with it though. After he graduated from school, he went abroad for a very long time. He only returned when your mother died. After the funeral, he made a comment about the Eminency still being in tact. I mentioned that I had signed it away to Melena before she died. He grew incredibly angry, as he believed that the position had transferred to an infant. I tried to explain that as long as the original Eminent was still alive that the title remained in our generation, but he wouldn't listen. And that night," Ameya breathed deeply for a few seconds. "That night he broke into the nursery. Frex caught him. He banished him from the family and had the servants hold him down until he could be taken away. Your father had him sent straight to Southstairs without a trial."

Ameya looked at the girls. Both were frozen, a look of shock on their face.

"He-he tried to... kidnap us?" Elphaba whispered.

"No one can know for sure, what his intent was. I just... I just wanted you to know before the papers say anything. I'm afraid it will cause tension within the coutnry, and between you and the other students. I..." Ameya took a deep breath and stood up. "I just wanted you to know."

Without another glance, Ameya turned and left the library, leaving her nieces alone to process what they just heard.

"How could you not tell me?" Nessa whispered after a few minutes silence.

"I didn't know anything!" Elphaba said, turning on Nessa. "Everything I know I _just_ _learned _ Nessa."

"But you knew his name at least. What? Did she tell you not to tell me?" Nessa asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"I- I wanted to pro-"

"Do _not_ give me anything about protecting me, Elphaba. I am..." Nessa straightened herself up. "I don't need your protection anymore. I am changing, Elphaba. I do not need you to protect me."

"Oh yeah?" Elphaba retorted. "Then why have you not called off your date with Yurik?"

"I decided to give him a chance," Nessa hissed. "And why do you care? What does it have to do with you? It's almost like you don't want me to have friends."

"If I'm being honest, Nessa, I don't. I want you to be happy, but... but if you don't want me around and you don't want me to protect you, then I am useless. You are everything I have ever had, Nessa. My entire life has been devoted to making you happy, and it has always been something I have been glad to do. But I thought in return that maybe, just _maybe_ you felt that I was your best friend, because you were certainly mine.

"No matter how hard I try, no one will _ever_ give me the time of day. You _think_ that you can't make friends, but you have never really _tried_, and I like to think that is because you wanted to be friends with me. Of course I want you to have friends, Nessa. I want you to be happy. But you never really stopped to think if I would be happy too."

Nessa stared at Elphaba, who was heaving with anger and sadness. Nessa said nothing.

"And you say nothing. Well, if you don't need me anymore, than there is no reason left for me to stay."

* * *

The ball was by far the grandest Ameya had ever attended.

The halls of the school were draped in different colors, depending on the region of Oz whose constituents they held. One in yellow played host to the first family of the Vinkus. Another two in purple played host to a few wealthy families from Gilikin, and one hallway covered in red was home to the Minster of Quadling Country and his large family.

But of all the decorations, the ballroom was the most beautiful. Glittering balls of light hung suspended by thin wires from the ceiling. The flickers of their candles reflected of the satin emerald draperies that cascaded across the ceiling. A full piece orchestra took up one end of the room, their songs weaving in and out of the waltzing bodies of the entirety of Oz's elite.

"Welcome, Dr. Thropp," a young man in a black tuxedo and green bowtie greeted as he ushered her into the crowded hall. "If you will."

She followed him across the ballroom to a white clothed table at which many Munchkinland Premiere Academy teachers sat chatting.

"Hello, Dr. Thropp," a cheery elderly woman in a purple gown said as Ameya took the young man's proffered seat.

"Oh, please," Ameya said with a smile. "Call me Ameya."

The woman returned the smile before resuming her conversation with another elderly woman wearing maroon.

"You are Ameya Thropp?" a man in his mid-thirties queried as Ameya opened her menu.

"Indeed I am," Ameya replied, her eyes scanning the list of options. She was determined not to make eye contact.

"Very nice to finally make your acquaintance. I am Professor Wellevy."

Ameya couldn't help but look up.

"You-You're the Headmaster?!"

"Yes," the man grinned, showing off straight white teeth. "I apologize for not being able to meet you sooner. I make a point to get to know each new professor individually, but I have been out of town for the first month of this school year. I just returned to Munchkin Rock a day ago."

"I...Well. How very lovely it is to finally meet you," Ameya said inclining her head though she was still shocked.

"Please forgive me. I have not eaten since yesterday," Professor Wellevy said. With a wave of his hand, a different young man in a tuxedo appeared. "The chicken please."

"Yes sir," the young man said, nodding. He looked at Ameya. "And you ma'am?"

"The duck," Ameya said distractedly. The waiter nodded again and disappeared into the crowd.

"So, Dr. Thropp. Where did you study?"

"Well, Professor Wellevy..."

"Please call me Dax."

"Oh. Well, uh, Dax, I received my baccalaureate degree from the University of Munchkinland at Munchkin Rock and I attended medical school at Shiz University," Ameya explained before taking a sip of her wine.

"Very impressive. I grew up in Quadling Country though I was born in the Vinkus. I returned there and attended The Vinkan Institute of Education," Dax said.

"How very nice. How did you end up in Munchkinland then?" Ameya wondered aloud.

"One of my professors there is from near the Forest of the Fighting Trees, and he had heard of the job opening a many years ago while I was still in school. He recommended me personally. I have been here ever since," Dax replied. "And you. How does the first female doctor in Oz end up teaching the sciences at a co-educational boarding school?"

"Well, I attended here as a student. And my nieces just began their final year here, and I wanted to get to know them better," Ameya said, her voice dropping towards the end.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Dax agreed, nodding.

There was silence for a while, as the waiter returned with their meals. They chewed in silence. Ameya listened intently to the conversation between the two elderly teachers.

"They saw him once up near Ev and then just yesterday they saw they saw him in the Upper Uplands!" the purple robed teacher said emphatically.

"But of course you cannot listen to anything that man Upland has to say. Don't you remember last year? He claimed his property had once been home to Lurline? Just wanted the attention," the other responded with a bit of a pout.

"But you cannot deny that if he has made it to the Upper Uplands then he is making his way to Munchkinland. I read in _The Munchkinlander _the other day that he," the woman's voice dropped so low that Ameya had to stop eating to hear. "Tried to kill the Governor's daughters?"

"Kill them?!" the maroon-robed woman whispered back in alarm. "Kistosen Redill? I had him in my class all those years ago. He would never!"

"He would," the first woman nodded violently. "It's all there in the paper. If it weren't for Frexspar Thropp, we'd have lost the heirs to Munchkinland. He's around here somewhere, I'm sure. I must say hello. He's such a lovely chap, isn't he?"

Ameya snorted loudly, and tried to cover it as a sneeze when everyone turned to look.

"Would you care to dance?" Dax offered as Ameya placed her napkin back in her lap.

"I would be delighted," Ameya replied, taking his hand.

He led her into the middle of the dance floor, where all the couples around them swirled and twirled in time to the music. Dax placed a hand on her hip, Ameya took his hand, and the pair began to glide across the room.

"Such a nice party, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous," Ameya agreed. He pushed lightly on her hip. She turned.

"Such a lovely thing to celebrate too," Dax continued. "The Wizard is by far the best thing that has ever happened to Oz."

"What do you mean?" Ameya said concerned.

"Well. I'm sure you're too _young_ to remember Ozma," Dax flashed what he surely thought was a winning smile. "But when she ruled Oz, it was terrible. There was no governmental organization at all. People and Animals were uncontrolled and drunk on their own free will. But the Wizard, well, he took care of that quickly."

"I thought Ozma's reign was quite good. People had the power to decide their lives for themselves," Ameya said as they turned again.

"Really? Well you probably thought that the Eminent was a decent position of power too. Do you honestly believe that women are cut out for the power of governing?" Dax asked. His smiled had faded and his brow had furrowed quote a bit.

At his words, Ameya tore her hands away from him. She stepped close to him, speaking low.

"Women have the power to do whatever in Oz they want. And for your information, Professor Wellevy, I _am_ the Eminent."

She turned on her heel and stalked off across the dance floor. She picked up her glass of wine from her table and began looping in circles, looking for Nessarose. After a few minutes time, Ameya spotted her at a table in the far corner. Alone.

"Rough time?" Ameya asked, sitting down.

"Elphaba asked Yurik to ask me to the dinner," Nessa stated. "I asked him about it and he said that she noticed he liked me and pushed him to ask me here. But he's a jerk. I shouldn't have come. He stayed for dinner and then saw some of his friends and decided he'd much rather be a waiter for the night than be with me.

"I'm sorry, Nessarose," Ameya said. She placed a hand on Nessa's. "Where's Elphaba? I'm sure you could spend time with her."

"We argued earlier in the library after you left. She got mad at me and said she wasn't needed anymore. I don't even know where she went," Nessa continued. Her chin was resting on the palm of her hand, and her eyes were wet with tears.

"She left? With Kistosen Redill on the loose?" Ameya whispered frantically. Nessa nodded.

"She said a bunch of things about my never considering her feelings and that she can't make friends. And then she just left."

"You need to stay here," Ameya ordered, rising at once. "Do not leave this school until I come to fetch you. Stay surrounded by people at all times. Keep one eye on the door at all time. Alright?"

"But why-"

"Alright?" Ameya repeated, her teeth clenched. Nessa's brow furrowed.

"Alright."

* * *

"Who's there?" a tall handsome boy called out into the night as he heard bushes move in the garden below the terrace on which he stood.

He stumbled forward to look over the edge. In truth, the terrace was only three feet above the ground, but the dark amber liquid in his glass had convinced him otherwise.

Elphaba peered up through the leaves of the bush she sat in at the boy.

He was definitely handsome. His dark skin seemed to glow in the firelight of a few nearby torches. Vinkan, she guessed.

But he was also definitely drunk. The hand holding his glass wobbled dangerously, and as he leaned over the rail, there were at least three times that Elphaba thought she might have to up and run before he puked.

Still steaming from her argument with Nessa, Elphaba decided she needed to have some fun.

Making a _pop_ sound as she did so, she closed her eyes and poked her head up through the top of the bush. She tried not to squeal in delight as the boy tumbled backwards in alarm.

"Did ya... Did you see that?!" she said, bumbling over to the edge of the terrace with a few other guests in tow. Elphbaa pulled her head back down as the other guests looked around confused, trying to figure out what this drunk idiot was looking at.

"Remind me to tell the barkeep to cut off Mr. Tiggelar here," an elderly man with white hair and mustache said as he stood up after looking for whatever the young man was pointing at, which in his case was nothing.

After the others had gone, Elphaba popped back up again.

"Wh-why can't the others see you?" the boy inquired.

"Because to them I am just an ordinary bush," Elphaba said. She looked down for a moment to stifle a snigger, before looking at the boy again. "Only you can see me for who I truly am."

"And what are you? Are-are you a bush?" the boy asked, his eyes growing wider. He took a wobbly sip of his drink.

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head. "I am..."

"Yes?" the boy pushed. "What are you?"

"I am... a bush," Elphaba replied.

"A bush. Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself. He raised the glass to his lips again, and sloshed it over himself as Elphaba disappeared into the bush again. But this time it was not of her own doing.

"What are you doing in there?" a young Munchkinlander boy hissed as he attempted to pull Elphaba out of the bush.

"Who are you?" Elphaba demanded as he managed to extract her from the foliage. "And why do you care who I bother?"

"Guests are not allowed out on the lawn without someone accompanying them. Now go," the Munchkinlander pushed Elphaba towards an open door nearby.

"Okay, okay. I'll go," Elphaba lied. The boy removed his hand from her back.

"Good. Now don't let me catch you out here again," the boy warned. Elphaba gave him the most sincere nod she could.

As the boy turned around to catch more neerdowells lurking in the plants, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Arrogant jerk. You'd be a good match for my sister," Elphaba muttered before scoffing aloud, and then laughing at her own scoff.

* * *

"Elphaba?" Ameya called as she wrenched open the large oak front door. "Are you here?"

"Elphaba?"

"Elphaba!"

"ELPHABA!"

Ameya ran up and down the halls, shouting herself hoarse. She was reminded of when she and Elphaba tore the Governor's Mansion apart looking for Nessarose. It had only been a little over a month, yet it felt like ages.

But ultimately, it was no use. Elphaba was elsewhere. In face, Elphaba was in the exact elsewhere that she herself had just left, but of course, she didn't know that.

Eventually, figuring out that her elder niece was nowhere to be found, she poured herself a glass of chardonnay from the bar and took a seat on the sofa.

After a few minutes silence, something moved behind her.

"Elphaba?" Ameya asked as her heart began to pound in her throat.

"Not so, dear sister," a man's voice. "Elphaba followed you and her sister to the gala. They are both there now , though neither is aware of the other, along with the entirety of Oz's wizard-loving cretins. We are alone."

"You," Ameya declared, jumping from her seat.

"Hello, Ameya," Kistosen Reddill said, stepping into the small patch of light coming from the open door of the kitchen. "How I have missed you, dear sister."

His hair was shoulder length and unkempt. His eyes were a brilliant shade of electric blue, but dark circles under his eyes aged him by at least twenty years. His skin was grimy. Ameya could not tell what was blood from numerous cuts on his arms or thick packed dirt. And he was not wearing clothes as much as he was wearing rags so patched and frayed that his pants left almost nothing to the imagination.

"How was Southstairs?" Ameya asked, rather calmly, given her heart was now pounding so hard that she could barely hear her own thoughts.

"Brilliant. The food was terrible, but the bed was rather nice. And I rather enjoyed working in the coal mine while there. You know I always did prefer working in labor to my studies. Over all, it was worth the trip," Kistosen a hint of a laugh. But then his face went solemn. " And I have learned far more than imaginable while behind bars. The place is an endless well of information."

"Well then," Ameya said taking a deep breath. "I am glad I was able to get you out alright."

* * *

**Thank you so much for continuing to read this! You guys are the best! I do want to say though that if you tell me your reactions in the reviews (which is highly encouraged) that you make sure that you are not saying anything really specific and spoiling the chapter for anyone who has not had the chance to read it yet. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully I will be able to get Chapter 9 done on Tuesday, but then I have to take a haitus because my new school year begins! And sadly, I can't write that much while in college :( But I should be able to get that one done, and _maybe_ I can do one this weekend. **

**Remember what I said about it getting darker? Just keep that in mind as you continue reading.**

**Warnings: alcohol mention, bullying mention, violence, blood, injury**

Chimes rang out across the school's campus. Nessa counted them.

Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Still no Ameya.

From what Nessa could tell, she was still out searching for Elphaba. But now it was past midnight.

There were only a handful of people left on the dance floor, and 90% of them were completely smashed. Even the orchestra had dwindled. The only players to remain were two violins, a cello, and a very disgruntled-looking oboist.

Nessa heaved a sigh as she scanned the ballroom for one last time before turning around and heading out the door. As she had no idea where Ameya was, or anyone for that matter, she decided she had to pay to stay for the night.

The school itself served as a hotel for wealthy visitors, but everyone had to stay in a dormitory building that had remained closed for the entirety of the year so far.

"Room for one please?" Nessa said quietly as she arrived at the door. A young man she believed to be called Trip was standing in a tuxedo behind a lectern. He looked over it to see her. "On the first floor. Please."

He flipped through a a ledger, the breeze from the pages ruffling his curly hair.

"There's only one room left on the first floor, but it is a double. Unless you have someone you can share with, we cannot allow..."

"She'll share with me," a voice Nessa recognized came from behind her. It took all of her might, and pent up anger, not to turn to the owner.

Trip stood staring. Elphaba sighed exasperatedly and thrust a fistful of bright green dollars towards him. His mouth slightly agape, he took them. Elphaba made a strange throaty noise at the boy. His eyes grew wide and he handed her two keys.

"Thank you."

Elphaba handed one to Nessa, and then pushed the door adjacent to them open.

Wordlessly, she held it open as Nessa exited through it. Elphaba followed Nessa down a cobblestone path that led out to the four dormitory buildings. The one closest to the school building had been converted into a kind of hotel. Neither sister said anything as they continued down it, but after a few minutes, Nessa stopped.

"I need your help," Nessa said sharply. Her chest was heaving.

Elphaba jerked the chair out from where it had gotten stuck between two stones and heaved it forward. Nessa grunted as she was nearly flung out of it, but still did not say a word.

This continued until they got to the room. Elphaba unlocked it, and Nessa pushed herself in.

"For Oz' sake," Nessa scoffed. Elphaba stepped inside the room and realized what Nessa was upset about.

The beds were three feet off the ground. The only way Nessa would be able to get into them would be if Elphaba lifted her in. Elphaba realized this too.

Neither said a word as they began to prepare for bed.

The room contained a bathroom, which Elphaba used first. Nessa had prepared a bit by storing a change of clothes in the bag she kept on her chair. Elphaba just had a deep purple frock given to her by the girl's old nanny.

"Can you help me up?" Nessa asked, her face pained as she tried to hide the massive frustration she felt.

Elphaba snapped her book shut, and jumped off of her own incredibly high bed. With one swift motion, Elphaba swept Nessa out of her chair and onto the bed.

"Anything else you need, ma'am?" Elphaba said, her face emotionless.

"Don't you dare do that, Elphaba," Nessa seethed.

"I'll take that as a no then, ma'am."

"STOP," Nessa shouted. Elphaba froze on the second rung of the small ladder.

"What was that, ma'am?" she asked.

"STOP CALLING ME MA'AM," Nessa barked. Without a second thought, she threw one of her pillows at Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, _ma'am_," Elphaba sneered. "But if you don't need me around as your friend anymore, than I guess that makes me your servant."

Elphaba threw the pillow back. For a moment, she felt a flash of guilt as Nessa went to catch it and nearly feel off the bed. But the moment passed quickly.

"You don't get it, do you? You think I _want _to need your help? Do you think I _want_ to feel guilty about wanting to make friends? I _never _said that I didn't need you Elphaba. I will always need you Elphaba."

"To do what exactly, Nessarose? To serve you? Because I believe that is the definition of _servant_," Elphaba snapped.

"No! Well, yes. I do need you to help me physically, but I need you because you are my sister. I just... What is it exactly that you want me to say?" Nessa asked her voice edged with pleading.

"I need to know if you love me, Nessa."

Nessa sat wide-eyed. Then her brow furrowed.

"Of course I love you Elphaba."

"You say it as though it is a given," Elphaba muttered, turning from her sister.

"But it is. You are my sister and I love you," Nessa paused. "Have you ever questioned if you love me?"

"No."

"Then why would you question if I loved you?"

Elphaba said nothing her back still turned.

And then Nessa heard the sobs.

"I've...I've...I've done something unforgivable," Elphaba cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Elphaba..." Nessa said heartbroken."I'm...I'm sure you haven't..."

Elphaba shook her head furiously.

Balancing herself by keeping hold of the bed, she leaned over and took Elphaba's hand. She gave a light tug, and pulled Elphaba to the bed. Wiping her tears, Elphaba climbed up on it.

"Elphaba, I have done so many unforgivable things in my life that you should have stopped talking to me years ago. But you have always found it inside yourself to forgive me," Nessa took a deep breath. "I have mocked you and shamed you and denied you. I never thank you enough for what you do. I have snitched on you to father a dozen times..."

"You didn't know..." Elphaba mumbled.

"No. I did. That's why they were unforgivable. Because, because there were times when I did awful things simply to do awful things. I-I-I," Nessa took another heaving breath. "I know that there are times that I have been called a spoiled, nasty, in-invalid. And I know this to be true. But I also know that I love you and nothing will change that."

"I'm sorry Nessa. But I just can't believe that," Elphaba muttered. To her surprise, Nessa nodded.

"I know. I like to think otherwise, but I understand why you can't trust that. _I_ can't trust that. Which is why you should not tell me whatever it is that you are hiding, because whatever it is, I know it was not done out of spite. You have proved yourself as a friend and as a sister so many times over. When I have earned the trust and respect that you have earned from me, then you can tell me. Until then, keep it to yourself."

* * *

"Come in," Frex called as someone knocked on his office door.

One of the servants open the door, and the captain of the guard entered. Frex set down his pen.

"Ah. Captain Palarma. Do you have any idea yet on where he might be headed?"

Captain Palarma shook his head. His fingers were twisting the green cap that was in his wrinkled hands.

"We 'ave tried everywhere, sir. No one seems to have any idea 'oo 'e is or where we might find 'im."

Frex sat his elbows on the table, putting his fingertips together in the process.

"How many men have you sent out looking?" Frex said in an even voice.

"Um, seven, sir," Palarma muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Will you please repeat it?" Frex asked calmly, cupping his hand around his ear.

"We sent out seven, sir," Palarma repeated only slightly louder.

Frex nodded, and then rose. Palarma, not forgetting his previous encounter with the Governor, began to quake in his boots. But Frex just circled the office.

"I believe that when we spoke last, I told you to send as many as possible."

"That's correct, sir," Palarma agreed, nodding furiously.

"So, 'as many as possible' turned out to be only seven?" Frex mused, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Yes, sir."

"And why could you not spare more men? Is it a matter of funding? Because I have quite a bit of money that I would be quite willing to part with if you were then able to send more men," Frex offered.

"It's actually a... a legal dispute, sir. By law, Southstairs prison must be guarded by at least thirty men. We only 'ave thirty seven men, sir."

Frex nodded slowly, considering the words. Then he turned with a snap of his fingers and a broad smile.

"I will message the warden and allow a temporary stay so that you can spare another five men, and I will send twenty available members of the Munchkinlan Militia. Sound good to you, Captain?" Frex asked, his arms open wide.

Captain Palarma smiled slightly.

"That'll do just nicely, sir. Thank you, sir," he said with an incline of his head.

"Good," Frex said with a smile. "Let me get to that then."

Frex took a seat behind his desk and began scratching something out on a nearby piece of paper. He looked up at Palarma, who still stood in front of him.

"OUT" Frex barked. Palarma jumped a foot in the air, and then ran out of the room. And though he would never admit it to anyone, he peed himself a tiny bit.

* * *

Around six p.m. that following night, Ameya finally sent for them. Unfortunately, what normally would have taken thirty minutes took two hours. Numerous party guests had been too inebriated from the night before to leave that morning, and heavy rains had reduced many of the back roads to mud.

"I am so sorry, girls," Ameya apologized, as Nessa made her way in through the front door. Elphaba brought up the rear. She stopped momentarily to shake out the umbrella she had been holding, though neither she nor Nessa in any way appeared to have been under one. "Why don't you two go get changed and we can have a late dinner. The parlor is nice and toasty."

Elphaba and Nessa nodded, and started off towards their respective bedrooms.

A few minutes later, both returned in dry clothes, their wet hair brushed down. Elphaba had a light, gray robe over deep green flannel pajamas. Nessa wore a thick lavendar robe over what was most likely a night dress, though her bottom half was covered by a blanket.

They ate turkey sandwiches in silence in front of the parlor fireplace.

"Did you end up having any fun at the dance?" Ameya asked Nessa. Nessa shrugged. Then she turned on Elphaba, her face hardening. "And you? Did you enjoy the dance?"

Elphaba shrugged too. She had felt incredibly guilty when Nessa had informed her that Ameya had left in order to find her. She had only heard that they were both safe at the school when Nessa sent a telegram to her around 11 a.m., and Elphaba could easily tell that Ameya was still quite upset about it.

They sat in more silence after they finished eating.

"Girls?"

The Thropp sisters both jerked themselves out of watching the fire and looked at their aunt. Ameya took a deep breath.

"There is someone here you need to meet"

Nessa and Elphaba exchanged a glance.

"Hello, girls," a man's voice said from the far door of the parlor. Elphaba stood, stepping between Nessa and the man.

He stepped fully into view. He was no longer the dirty convict, but had showered, dressed in a outdated but clean suit, and had combed his hair.

"I am-"

"We know who you are," Elphaba said cutting him off. She turned to look at Ameya. "You brought us here to deliver to him."

"Elphaba, Elphaba," Kistosen said, his arms raised in a gesture of surrender. "You don't-"

"Don't get anywhere close to me," Elphaba snapped.

Without breaking eye contact with her uncle, she placed a hand on Nessa's chest and pushed her backwards. Then she straightened to full height. Ameya stepped between them.

"Stop. Please. Elphaba-"

"Get away from me. You let him in, let him get cleaned up and everything," Elphaba spat. She pointed a long green finger at him. "You want to kill us. You wanted to before you went to prison, and you got out to do try again."

"No, he didn't-" Ameya tried to interrupt, but Elphaba pushed her out of the way.

"I _never _wanted to hurt you," Kistosen said, his eyes wide, pleading for Elphaba to understand.

"You tried to kidnap us when we were infants!" Elphaba barked. "You wanted us to die so that you could become the Eminent one day. So that we wouldn't stand in your way. My father catching you is probably the only decent thing he has ever done!"

"Listen to me-"

"Why? You are an escaped convict from the most secret prison in all of Oz. Why should I listen to you? Ever?"

"Then listen to your aunt," Kistosen begged. "She helped me out so that-"

"YOU HELPED HIM ESCAPE?!" Elphaba screamed. "YOU HELPED HIM COME GET US?!"

The ground began to shake. Glasses bounced on their tables. Paintings came loose from their hooks.

"Elphaba," Nessa plead, trying to reach for Elphaba's hand. "Please, Elphaba. No!"

It was too late.

Everyone around Elphaba was thrown backwards, just like Frex had.

Kistosen was buried under a pile of fallen paitings. Ameya had landed on the sofa, but was unconscious.

For a moment, Elphaba stood, her chest heaving. She was full of vindictive pleasure as she watched her aunt and uncle regain consciousness.

"She-she helped me so that we could h-help you. I-I tried to take you because y-your father was t-too close to the Wizard," Kistosen said as he struggled to extract himself from the pile.

"Shut up," Elphaba barked.

But then she heard the whimper from behind her, and shame spread began to spread over her. It burned through her like magma was rushing through her veins.

She turned slowly, wishing with all of her being that it wasn't what she thought it would be. But it was.

Nessa had been flung out of her chair upon the impact of Elphaba's power. Her chair now lay sideways against the back wall.

Nessa herself lay crumpled in a heap. Nicks on her arms, which had taken most of the blast, began to bleed. Her face was mostly unscathed, though her nose was bleeding.

But the worst part was her legs. Because they might have looked odd and twisted in abnormal ways, but they certainly were not supposed to look like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM able to get this up as some of my classes were cancelled due to the strange week. And a note, the story is set about ~1900, but I'm going to say that Oz is a little ahead in technology than anywhere on Earth at that time, which might explain any discrepancies. That, and it is Oz (and fiction), so I am making a bit up. Trust me, you'll understand.**

**And I _might_ be able to get chapter 10 in now that my classes are cancelled, and I have a day off. We'll see... I am banking on that though, so this one does a bit more for character than plot. I think, at least. I'd be glad to know what you guys think though :)**

**Warnings: major injury, blood, implications of abuse**

Elphaba had barely even gotten to her knees when she was pulled away by Kistosen. He held her tight. It was like a strong hug, but his arms were wrapped so tightly that she couldn't make her lungs release the air to scream the way they wanted to.

So she watched hopelessly as Ameya dropped to her knees in front of Nessa.

Gently, she adjusted Nessa's legs so they were straight, or at least as straight as they could be.

"Elphaba," Ameya whispered. "Fetch my kit from the library."

"Sister, shouldn't I..." Kistosen began.

"No," Ameya snapped. "She will do it. Go. Now."

Kistosen released Elphaba, who sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her.

She scrambled around the library for five minutes, before finally locating the medical kit in the adjacent office.

"Thank you," Ameya whispered as Elphaba handed her the bag.

"Wha-what's wrong with her?" Elphaba whispered.

"I can't be sure at the moment," Ameya replied. "But they are definitely fractured."

It was only then that Elphaba noticed that Ameya was not using her right hand. It lay still in her lap. When she did lift it, her touch was ginger and shaky.

"We must get her to the hospital," Kistosen announced, stepping towards the door.

"Not necessary," Ameya whispered. "I can set it. Or at least, I should be able to. But first," she took deep, labored breaths. "I need to attend to... to my..."

Without another word, she rose and exited out towards the bathroom. It was a quarter of an hour before she returned. Her face had paled considerably, and her arms were hanging by her side. Her breathing was still labored.

"I think, uh, I think my arm might be...Well," she grimaced as she bent her arm and wiggled her fingers. "Elphaba, hand me that."

She pointed to a short splint in her kit. Elphaba handed it to her as instructed. Ameya took it with her good hand, and then gently lowered herself onto the sofa.

Holding her breath, Ameya ran a finger down her lower arm. When she located the break, she let out a small sound, but then released her breath.

"Elphaba fetch me a bucket of water, put on those gloves, and then I will give you instructions. You are going to assist me with my arm, and then with Nessarose's legs."

"But why?" Elphaba squeaked. "I-I haven't..."

"I will set it. I need you to plaster it," Ameya patted the couch. Elphaba slowly sat down beside her. "I know that you have no control over this power, and that is why I am not upset with you. But as this was your fault, your penance is to help me. I trust you."

"But how can you?" Elphaba asked, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "How can anyone trust me? I- I can't trust myself not to... blow everything up. I... I broke your arm. I h-hurt N-Nessa."

"I trust that you have steady hands and can take orders. Now please fetch what I requested."

Elphaba did what she was told.

Following Ameya's directions, she cleaned a pair of very thin rubber gloves with rubbing alcohol. She splinted Ameya's arm,, wrapped it twice in gauze ,and then dipped gypsum bandages in the water. Carefully, she followed the path Ameya pointed out, laying the bandages around the injured arm until it was properly done.

The three sat in silence for a half hour as the cast dried.

"Kistosen, please move Nessarose to her bed. Elphaba, please gather the necessary equipment, and then fetch a clean towel from the closet.

Elphaba nodded, and followed Kistosen out of the room, grabbing a towel from the closet as she passed.

When they arrived, Elphaba quickly made the bed. Kistosen gently laid her down.

"Elphaba, please remove her shoes, socks, and braces, please," Ameya instructed as she entered the room.

Elphaba knelt down at the foot of Nessa's bed. She found herself thankful at the towel, as the metal of the braces had cut at Nessa's skin.

"Please wash and bandage the wounds."

As soon as the bleeding had ceased, Ameya sat down on the edge of the bed. In the same fashion as she had her own arm, she felt along the bones for the breaks. Again, Elphaba followed her directions until both of Nessa's legs were cast properly.

"Very good. Now we wait for her to wake up."

* * *

"What did you mean by my father was too close to the Wizard?" Elphaba asked as she dabbed the blood from Kistosen's eyebrow.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that, Elphaba," Kistosen said. He glanced at Ameya, who was asleep in a rocking chair by the fire of Nessarose's bedroom. Before she had fallen asleep, she had fashioned a sling out of a spare piece of fabric, which showed bright white against the navy of her robes.

"No. You know better than anyone," Elphaba said.

"Well... It started after your mother and father got married. Your mother was the Eminent. Your father was an accomplished businessman who had many contacts within the emerald gates, as we call it. Back then, there was no worry. But then a few years passed, and the Wizard took over. That was when things began to change. Slowly, leaders of outlying communities were ousted, and new, more loyal ones put in their places. Then came Ozma. She had been our ruler for 29 years. For a while, she had worked with the Wizard, until one day she was gone."

"The Wizard had her killed?"

"We don't know for sure. But after she left, the Wizard disappeared. No one saw him for years and years. People began to forget about Ozma and the old Oz, and began to worship the Wizard. Only a few of us remember. Like your aunt."

"What were you doing in the nursery the night you got caught?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"Your mother told your aunt that she was scared of your father, and knowing his contacts within the emerald gates, we feared for your safety. Both of you. We didn't know how your father would raise you. We decided the night of the funeral to take you both and go to the Upper Vinkus and then up into Ev. I had been in contact with a few friends in Ev who would be able to make us disappear. But when your father caught me, your aunt had to fall back on the story that we had fought. But he never trusted it, and cut her off from the pair of you. Why he decided to let her in contact recently, I have no idea."

Elphaba nodded, staring into the fire.

A small moan from the corner brought Kistosen and Elphaba to their feet. Ameya opened her eyes, blinked, and then rose to her feet as well.

She took a seat on the edge of Nessa's bed. Slowly, Nessa opened her eyes.

"Hello. Can you hear me?"

A nod.

"Can you see me?"

Another nod.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes."

Ameya smiled.

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

Nessa paused for a moment before answering "Nessarose."

"Very good. Can you tell me what my name is?" Ameya asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

Nessa looked Ameya over before shaking her head.

"Alright. Can you tell me what her name is?" Ameya asked, pointing to Elphaba.

Nessa's eyes grew wide at the sight of Elphaba. She shook her head.

"Okay. Can you tell me Nessarose, are you in pain?"

"My chest hurts. And my head a little bit. But mostly my legs," Nessa answered softly. Ameya nodded.

"Yes. I understand. My associate and I just set fractures in both of your legs."

"Will...Will I be okay?" Nessa asked, her brow furrowing in worry.

"Yes, my dear. You will be fine. Now, my associate and I are going to step out in the hall for a moment to discuss something, and then I will go locate some pain medication for you. I need you to rest, but please do not fall asleep. Can you do that for me?"

Nessa nodded, and then shifted, pulling her arms out so they lay over top of the quilt Kistosen had covered her with.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" Elphaba repeated frantically as soon as Ameya closed the door to Nessa's room.

"Breathe. Elphaba, you need to calm down. Breathe. In and out," Ameya said firmly. "This is to be expected as she hit her head. It is only temporary."

"B-but she doesn't know who I am!" Elphaba said. She slid down the hallway wall, burying her face in her exposed green arms.

"Elphaba. She does know who you are, but she just cannot remember. She will. What I need you to do right now is calm down enough that you can go find out what she _does_ remember. Alright? Can you do that for me?" Ameya asked quietly, kneeling down in front of Elphaba.

After a few minutes, Elphaba nodded. Ameya offered her good hand to help Elphaba up, before opening the door once again.

"Alright, Miss Nessarose. I am Dr. Thropp and this is Miss Elphaba. She is my student, and she will be asking you a few questions. Is that alright with you?" Ameya asked. Nessa looked between her aunt and sister and nodded. "Very good. I will go fetch that medicine."

And with a flash of navy robes, Ameya was gone.

"Um, so... I am Miss Elphaba. Pleased to meet you," Elphaba said awkwardly. She extended her hand. Nessa cocked her head slightly in confusion, before shaking it.

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Elphaba?" Nessa said quietly.

"Of course."

"That doctor. Was she hurt? Her arm?" Nessa asked softly. Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. Her arm is broken," Elphaba stated, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"How did she break it?"

"She got hurt at the same time you got hurt, miss, " Elphaba inquired. Then she paused. "Do you remember it at all?"

"All I can remember is being thrown backwards from a chair," Nessa said, frowning.

Elphaba nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about yourself, miss?" Elphaba asked, leaning forward in her chair and resting her chin on her palm.

"I, uh... Hmmm. I think I have a mother and a father. And I think a dog, perhaps?" Nessa asked, looking at Elphaba for a sign of support.

"Can you tell me details about them, miss?" Elphaba muttered. Nessa shook her head.

"I cannot recall anything about them in particular, miss."

Elphaba rubbed her hand across her face, trying her best to ignore the tears welling in her eyes.

"Is-is... C-can you tell me anything about you that you remember?" Elphaba proposed.

"I am 17 years old, and I have brown hair and eyes. And I..." Nessa sighed. "And I cannot walk. I use a wheelchair. That was the chair I was knocked out of."

"Excuse me," Elphaba said quickly. Nessa's brow furrowed as she watched the green girl run out of the room.

Once the door was tightly closed, Elphaba collapsed sobbing. Ameya, who had been coming down the hall with the medicine, took a seat beside her.

"A-are you punishing me?" Elphaba sobbed.

"No. Of course not. I told you. I am not punishing you for making a mistake. You already served your penance," Ameya explained.

"Th-then why are you making me do this?" Elphaba spluttered.

"Because of anyone on the face of Oz, you are the person that Nessarose Thropp trusts the most. She cannot call to name who you are as of this moment, but she feels calm while you are around. I have been listening. If you were someone she did not like or trust, even in her state of amnesia, she would have had a subconscious reaction to them."

Elphaba continued to cry. Ameya stroked her hair. It was quite a few minutes before Elphaba was calm enough to return. But just as she went to turn the door handle, she froze.

"How can you trust me? After, after I did that? After I hurt you?" Elphaba muttered. Ameya was halfway down the hall already, but she heard every word. She turned on her heel.

"The last time I doubted someone, I lost someone very dear to me. You made a mistake. You did something out of your control. It can be remedied. But doubting yourself... Doubting yourself can be unforgivable."

Elphaba considered her aunt's words, and then turned the door handle.

"I-I apologize, Miss Nessarose. I-I was a bit overwhelmed," Elphaba explained, taking her seat by the bed.

"Did I say or do something to upset you?" Nessa asked worriedly.

"No, no. I just... It's my first day working with Dr. Thropp, and I just got overwhelmed. I am fine though," Elphaba said, trying her best to give a convincing smile.

"Oh. I thought I did something. I... I can't be sure, but I don't think I have many friends, and I worried that that might be why," Nessa muttered, watching her fingers interlace.

"Oh. I...I'm sorry, Miss Nessarose. But you didn't do anything. You are a very pleasant person to be around," Elphaba reassured her. Nessa smiled, but then yawned.

"Can you call Dr. Thropp? I am very tired and wish to go to sleep, but I do not want to do so if she does not see it fit," Nessa explained.

Elpahaba nodded and stood. She was just about to open the door when she heard Nessa say her name.

"Yes, Miss Nessarose?"

"May I ask you a question, Miss Elphaba?" Nessa asked. Elphaba nodded. "Is your skin really green, or am I imagining it?"

"It is actually green, Miss Nessarose," Elphaba answered.

"Are there a lot of green people in Oz?" Nessa queried.

_She knows we are in Oz, _Elphaba thought, before shaking her head.

"No one apart from me, miss."

"Not even your family?" Nessa asked, her brow furrowed.

"No, miss. No one except for me," Elphaba said, looking at her emerald hands. Nessa nodded slightly.

"Do you get lonely? Being the only green person in Oz?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba bit her lip, weighing the pros and cons of lying in her head. But in the end, she didn't feel it right to lie.

"Very... Uh, very lonely, miss. But, uh, I do have a, uh... I-I do get lonely, miss," Elphaba said, still not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba. I would not wish anyone to be lonely," Nessa said sadly. "I-I think that I may be a lonely person. Perhaps we could be lonely together?"

"It would be my honor, Miss Nessarose."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for sticking with this and for your kind words and reactions! This chapter is a but shorter than the others, but trust me, it'll be worth it for what is coming next... **

**Warnings: bullying, cussing, military **

Given Ameya's disagreement with the Headmaster a few nights prior, she made the executive decision that she and Elphaba return to the school that next day.

The only issue was the Nessa was still confused, and they could not leave her alone.

So Ameya and Elphaba did what anyone would do: they shaved Kistosen's head, dyed his facial hair black, and shaved his beard into a mustache. After a few hours, Elphaba had successfully taught him how to speak with a Quadling accent, something she had picked up from her favorite teacher.

"You think I'm passable?" Kistosen asked, sinking his teeth into the syllables the way Elphaba instructed.

"I think so. And remember _Cato_," Elphaba said, raising her eyebrows. "If anyone comes to the door, you are a 45 year old servant from Quox, and there is no one here. Right?"

Kistosen nodded.

The next morning, both Ameya and Elphaba rose and left for school. Elphaba had managed to convince Nessa to trust the new 'servant' the night before.

"What happened to your arm?" Yurik asked within twelve seconds of the first bell ringing.

"I slipped in the mud and tried to catch myself, which I failed to do," Ameya lied easily. "Now, if you'll open your books to page 56, we will began discussing the heart. Yes, Master Yurik?"

"I have a two more questions," Yurik said.

Ameya closed her eyes for a moment as she sighed.

"What are they, Master Yurik?"

"Do you know where Miss Nessarose is?"

"I am 5 feet 4 inches tall. And as to where Miss Nessarose is, I believe she is ill. But even if she weren't, given that you deserted her at the gala dinner to be a waiter, I would expect she would not want to be anywhere near you."

The class all turned towards Yurik. Elphaba suppressed a grin as his face grew red hot.

"And your second question, Master Yurik?" Ameya asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Can you please explain gravity for me?" Yurik grumbled.

"We will cover gravity later in the year," Ameya said, turning back to the board.

But then she turned back, her face light with frustration. She caught eye contact with Elphaba, who shook her head. Ameya gave her a look.

"Miss Elphaba. Will you please come here?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth and made her way to the front of the room. She tried her best to ignore Quilla's gleeful expression.

Ameya handed her the chalk.

"Why me?" Elphaba muttered, her voice so low only Ameya could hear it.

"You have the best handwriting in the class. Trust me. I know."

Elphaba sighed, and took the chalk from the board. Ameya began dictating notes about the heart, but every few minutes a pencil would drop. And then more and more, students dropped their pens and pencils until finally Ameya grabbed her ruler and whacked it on the table.

"ENOUGH. You want to learn gravity? Fine. I will teach you gravity," she said, seething. Angrily, she flipped through the pages of her notes, tore one out, and handed it to Elphaba. "Elphaba. Draw this."

Ten minutes later, Elphaba had filled the entire board with complex diagrams and notes. Some of the symbols she wrote did not even look like letters or numbers. And all the while, Ameya had been explaining about this information that the Wizard had brought with him about some man named Isaac and an apple and something called force and something called 'Greek'.

"Class dismissed," she shouted, slamming the ruler down on her desk. The students stared wide eyed. "You heard me. Get out."

This spooked the students up and on their feet. Unlike other days, they were all completely silent.

Elphaba put the chalk down and turned towards her desk.

"Elphaba. Thank you. I'm sorry I..." Ameya asked, but Elphaba had already disappeared out into the hall and into the crowd of students.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the sugar snap pea party for one," Quilla jeered as she slid onto the bench next to Elphaba.

Elphaba opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead silently stood. She turned on her heel, and exited back towards the cafeteria.

"Hey! Come back here!" Quilla shouted.

In one spectacular motion, Quilla leaped out from the bench and flew towards Elphaba, but instead of tackling her, she grabbed the back of Elphaba's school blazer. Elphaba toppled backwards into a pile of fresh mud. Her lunch tray landed with a thud next to her.

Quilla sneered, her dark eyes alight with vindictive glee. Retira, always by her side, stood shocked.

"I... Why did you...?" Elphaba spluttered.

She tried to stand, but slipped again, this time landing face down. All the while, Quilla stood convulsing with laughter. Around her, a crowd was forming.

A tall boy with dirty blonde hair, of who Elphaba believed to be named Julian, pushed his way through the crowd. He grabbed Elphaba by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Move," he called to the crowd. Quilla, Retira, and half the crowd followed them in.

Elphaba followed him, though not by choice. She tried hard to wipe off the mud from her glasses, but as her hand too was spattered with mud, it didn't work.

"Here you go," he said, opening a door and pushing her in. It took a few moments to realize that it was not the bathroom.

"Let me out!" Elphaba shouted, banging on the closet door. "Let me out of here!"

Laughter erupted outside the door. The bell rang, and footsteps retreated.

She tried to bang the door and shout repeatedly, but before long she gave up and collapsed on the floor.

A few hours later, just as she was dozing, the lock clicked.

"I'm here to let you out. Quilla's orders," Julian explained, looking everywhere but at her.

"Let me guess. She ordered you to drag me into as well?"Elphaba asked. Julian nodded. "What did she promise you for doing so?"

"She said she'd stop making jokes about me in the hallway," he muttered.

Elphaba stood, dusting off some the now-dried mud.

"You know, Julian, I didn't know she bothered you too. But you know what? If I were mad at her and you were the one covered in mud, I wouldn't lock you in a closet."

* * *

Ameya sat in the parlor, listening through the pounding storm for the door.

"Can I get you anything, sister?" Kistosen asked, carrying a tray of sandwiches to be delivered to Nessa's room.

Ameya was watching the fire, absentmindedly wiggling her fingers. She shook her head. But she jumped up at the sound she had been waiting for.

"Elphaba, where have you-" Ameya started, but then she froze at the sight of her green niece.

"Am I allowed inside?" Elphaba asked.

"Uh, yes. But you need to tell me what happened first."

"I got- I fell in some mud, got locked in a closet for four hours, and then I missed the carriage home and walked for... What time is it?" Ephaba explained bored.

Ameya glanced back at the clock.

"6:30."

"Two hours in the pouring rain. Now I'm wet and disgruntled. And hungry," Elphaba finished.

Ameya stepped back to let her in.

"Wait here," Ameya ordered. She disappeared for a moment, before returning with a stack of towels tucked under her left arm.

Elphaba pulled off her boots and stockings before taking the towels from her aunt.

"Did this have anything to do with Quilla Aspool?" Ameya asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Quite a bit to do with her, but I do not wish to speak of it right now. I'm really hun- Oh, perfect."

Elphaba took a sandwich off the plate Kistosen held as he appeared next to his sister and began to eat.

"Noted. But I will need more information soon. Well, when you are dry and fed, you are set to spend time with Nessarose this evening," Ameya said. Elphaba nodded.

A few minutes later, she had dressed in a clean sweater, skirt, and stockings and was pushing open the door of Nessa's room.

"Miss Nessarose? Are... are you okay?" Elphaba whispered.

Nessa was curled up in the fetal position with her back to the door. She shrugged.

"Did something happen? Do you want pain medicine?"

"No," Nessa mumbled.

"Than can you please tell me what is wrong?" Elphaba asked, taking her seat next to Nessa's bed.

Nessa sat up to adjust her legs.

"Do they even know?" Nessa mumbled.

"Who? Know what?"

"My... my family. Do they even know that I am here? Have... have they been notified? Do-do I even _have_ a family?" Nessa asked, watching her hands.

"Uh, uh... Yes. Of course. They have been notified. It's just that... Well, they're a bit far and it takes a while to travel..." Elphaba lied.

"But it has been weeks," Nessa stated. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I can... Uh, I need to go get Dr. Thropp."

Elphaba turned and went out into the hall. Ameya happened to be passing from the kitchen to the parlor, and Elphaba effectively waved her down.

"What's wrong?" Ameya queried.

"Nessa. Uh, I don't know what to say to her..." Elphaba explained.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Nessarose?" Ameya asked as she stepped into the room.

As Nessa explained her troubles to Ameya, Elphaba paced back and forth. Each step she took grew heavier until she couldn't take anymore.

"I can't do this anymore!" Elphaba shouted. Nessa and Ameya froze, both staring directly at her.

"Elphaba..."

"I am going to go against everything Dr. Thropp told me. You," she pointed at Nessa. "You have remembered every fucking detail about yourself except your family. Well, you know what? Your family has been here the entire time. She is your aunt, the servant who just brought you food is your uncle, and I am your older sister.

"Want me to prove it? Fine. You are Nessarose Melena Thropp, named for our great-great-aunt and our mother. You were born on the 21st night of December 1883. I am Elphaba Ameya Thropp, named for Saint Aelphaba and our aunt. Her," she pointed at Ameya before continuing.

"I was born on the 14th of December in 1882. You are exactly one year and one week younger than me. You were born at 7 1/2 months due to the milkflowers that our father force fed our mother to ensure that you would not be green. They did not want you to be a disgrace to the family the way I was. The way I am. So, you came early, and I am sorry, because if it weren't for me... Everything is... Everything is..."

Elphaba stopped to wipe her eyes and catch her breath before finishing.

"I told you before. It is very lonely to be green. People don't give you the time of day. They push you in the mud and then lock you in a closet. They call you the name of every fucking vegetable in Oz. But the real curse of being green, the thing that can be good or bad, is that no one, under any circumstances, will ever forget you."

* * *

There was only one place Ameya could think to look for Elphaba.

Though she had to catch her breath every hundred stairs, she did finally manage to make it up the 418 steps of the eastern most turret of the mansion.

"Elphaba," Ameya whispered into the darkness of the turret.

"Go away."

"Elphaba, I am sorry that I had to do that to you, but... but she needed to remember on her own. I am very sorry it hurt you so much, but... but you shouldn't have exploded."

"No, of course not. I should just sit there, making up lies to feed her. But... but Ameya... She is all I have. And I feel terrible because I argued with her about it before this happened. I... I never thought she could actually forget who I am. I... I cannot imagine ever losing Nessa, but... but I think this hurts almost the same," Elphaba said.

"I shouldn't have put you in that situation. It was asking too much of you. And I am sorry. On the bright side though, she was able to make sense of it. It actually helped," Ameya whispered, sitting down next to Elphaba.

"I'm glad," Elphaba muttered. "Now I get to tell her how this happened."

But Ameya wasn't listening. As soon as she had set down next to Elphaba, she had stood again.

She stepped up to the window that faced out over the Corn Basket. Dozens, no hundreds of tiny balls of light were advancing their way forward through the distant farmlands.

She waved Elphaba quiet, leaning in towards the window to listen.

Drum beats. Faint, but clearly distinguishable,

"I think we might have bigger problems than that at present."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it guys! The (hopefully) epic end to the (hopefully) thrilling saga. I want to express my sincereliest gratitution to all of you who read, reviewed, and most importantly, enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and seeing all the responses. Just, thank you so, so, SO much for everything!**

**NOTE: The warnings contain spoilers.**

**Warnings: violence, death, implications of abuse, grief, murder**

**So... Here we go...**

"Alright. Everyone listen up!" Ameya ordered as she marched into Nessa's room, Elphaba on her tail.

"What's wrong?" Kistosen asked, rising from his chair. He and Nessa had been deep in conversation only moments prior.

"We are about to have visitors. Looking for you," Ameya stated, raising her eyebrows at Kistosen. "But luckily, I have thoroughly thought this through. Elphaba, go get your belongings and move in here. Kistosen, I need you to lay under Nessarose's bed."

"What? Why under my bed?" Nessa asked, her face full of confusion and worry.

"Out there is the entire Munchkinland Militia, plus most of the guards of Southstairs prison. Kistosen Redill, most wanted man in Munchkinland, perhaps in all of Oz, has been tracked to my house. If that is not your father leading them here, than I'm a Quadling.

"Your father was hailed as a Munchkinland hero for catching Kistosen, and we would jump at _any_ opportunity to do it again. And he would be ecstatic if he could once and for all connect me to the attempted-kidnapping from so long ago."

"He thinks you and Kistosen were going to take us... together?" Nessa asked, confused.

"Yes. And he would be correct to think so. We worked together to form a way to get you away from Frexspar. You could consider it your mother's dying wish. For you two to be happy and safe. Your mother wished to leave, but did not feel able to do so as she did not feel she could care for you two adequately if she did. We wanted to take you somewhere safe. When Kistosen got caught, however, I followed through with our back up plan: to create a story about a falling out. And I have kept up the charade ever since."

"You must be a very good liar then," Elphaba concluded as she pulled her blanket straight over her new bed.

"I can think on my feet quite well," Ameya shrugged slightly. "All I can truly say is that your father is not a forgiving man. He kept me away from you two for 17 years because he did not trust me."

Nessa, Elphaba, and Kistosen looked at each other.

"What do we do, sister?" Kistosen asked, his jaw firm.

"You do what you are told. You lay under Nessarose's bed. Elphaba and Nessarose, do your best to fall asleep, or at least pretend to. I'll try to keep him out of the house as long as I possibly can. But if he has a warrant, which I assume he does, he will try and come in. Be prepared to lie like you have never lied before."

"But, that doesn't answer my question," Nessa interrupted. "Why under _my_ bed?"

"Who is the one person in the entirety of Munchkinland, no, the entirety of _Oz_ who Frexspar Lodder Thropp would never, ever wake up?"

Nessa nodded. Elphaba snorted a bit and climbed into the bed.

Kistosen lay on his back and shuffled under Nessa's bed.

"What would happen if he found Kisosten?" Elphaba asked as Ameya made her way to the door.

"Well," Ameya said without looking at her neice. "I do not believe it would end up well for either of us."

"You think father would send you to Southstairs?" Nessa asked. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Ameya stopped at the door, and spoke over her shoulder.

"I... I would hope to be so lucky."

* * *

Ameya waited in the parlor for the impending knock of Frex's forces. She had been preparing tea anyways, so all she had to do was quickly change into her nightdress and pour a cup for herself.

It did not take very long. Tousling her hair to give it a more "sleepy" look, she slowly opened the door.

"Hello, Ameya," Frex said, his lip curling.

"Fr-Frexspar?" Ameya stammered, confused. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What happened to your arm, Ameya?"

"I slipped on mud and failed to catch myself adequately, but that is not important , so please answer my question."

"We have it on good authority that you are harboring known escaped convict Kistosen Redill here," Frex stated. Ameya's eyes grew wide.

"Kis-Kistosen Redill was tracked _here_? B-but last I heard he had headed north? Oh,oh my Oz."

"Do not play that with me, Ameya."

"Play what? He is a dangerous man, and if he were here... The, the girls..."

"We will search this house for him," Frex said, stepping in the door, but Ameya flung out a hand.

"No. Th-the girls are asleep. Couldn't... couldn't you check the grounds first?" Ameya offered.

"We have already done so. And I'm sure the girls would not mind," Frex added.

"No. I-I can't let you," Ameya stated. "It will give Nessarose another panic attack, and I cannot allow that. Wait until the morning. Let them go off to school. Please. For Nessarose's sake."

The cogs in Frex's head turned. On one hand, he felt that she was lying, but on the other, she was right in worrying about Nessarose.

"Goodnight, Frexspar," Ameya said, pushing the door shut. She caught her breath for a few seconds before walking back towards the parlor.

_BOOM_.

The door flew apart in pieces as soon as the battering ramekin. Ameya shielded her head from the debris. She could feel chunks of flying wood nick her exposed skin.

"We have a _warrant_, Ameya. We WILL be searching this house and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Frex roared.

"Fine," Ameya shouted back at him. "Then at least let me warn the girls."

"Fine. But I am coming with you. Come on," Frex demanded, grabbing Ameya's unbroken arm and dragging her to the hall.

"Unhand me," she commanded, wrenching her arm out of his hand. "And shut up. I will speak to the girls."

When she arrived at Nessa's door, she rapped lightly before opening it just a crack.

"Girls?"

Elphaba and Nessa said nothing.

"Girls?" Ameya whispered again. This time both of them moaned groggily. Elphaba sat up.

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"There is.." Ameya stepped into the room and lit the nearby lamp. Nessa raised a hand to shield her face from the light. Frex remained in the doorway.

"Huh?"

"Your father is here. He brought a couple of guards. They are looking for Kistosen Redill. You know... the convict I told you about? Well, people think he came down this way, so they want to search the house. I wanted you two to know so you wouldn't worry. It might get loud."

"He... he's coming this way?" Nessa asked. "I-I...the paper said he was heading north?"

"I don't think I can sleep while they search," Elphaba added, reaching for her glasses that lay on the table next to her.

"Me neither," Nessa agreed, switching on her own lamp.

"Alright. You can stay up until they leave. But then you have to go back to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow," Ameya said. Nessa and Elphaba exchanged glances before answering in unison.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Goodnight."

Ameya turned to the door. Frex had already stepped into the hallway, and could not see Ameya give the girls a small thumbs up before she shut the door.

"That was kind of fun," Elphaba admitted. "Making stuff up on the fly like that."

"I don't like it much," Nessa said.

Elphaba shrugged and picked up a book from her table and began reading. Nessa just sat there, staring at her quilt.

"Did you really mean 7 1/2 months?" Nessa whispered.

"What?" Elphaba looked up from over her book.

"Was I really born at 7 1/2 months?" Nessa repeated.

"You... you didn't know that?"

"PLEASE stop saying that, Elphaba. Obviously if I am asking you then, no, I do _not_ 'know that'," Nessa bellowed. Elphaba froze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that... I'm very sorry, Nessa."

"I... I have told you many times that I don't like secrets, Elphaba. And... and I think the fact that..."

"The fact that what?" Elphaba asked, her eyes narrowing as she snapped her book closed.

"The fact that it was your fault that father made our mother chew milkflowers," Nessa finished.

Elphaba sat shocked.

"You-you really think it's my fault?" she whispered.

Nessa fidgeted with a corner of her quilt.

"You do, don't you?" Elphaba accused.

"I-I don't know. It's just that... All my life I wondered why, and now I learn it... It might be..." Nessa's voice faded off.

"Nessa, it is a yes or no matter. You either believe that it is my fault or you don't," Elphaba said, her voice low and mirth-filled.

"I know it is not, okay? It's just that I have learned so much about our family and about myself in the past 8 weeks that I don't know what I believe right now. I know it isn't your fault Elphaba. It is father's, and I know that he only blames you because he does not want to blame himself. But it... I've always wondered if this is how my life was supposed to turn out, and up until recently, no matter how much I hated to admit so, I realized it was. And I was trying to come to terms with that. But this? It, it just makes me wonder even more. And, and..." Nessa broke off, then swallowed hard. "Now I have to start over, and I'm unsure if I'll ever be able to completely believe that this is the way things were supposed to go."

She and Elphaba sat in silence, looking anywhere but each other, listening to the soldiers search the house.

After half an hour or so, Elphaba got down from her bed. Nessa watched as she fixed the covers, before getting down on her knees to look under Nessa's bed.

"Kistosen? How much of that did you- Kistosten? Kistosen?" Elphaba repeated. She thrust an emerald arm, under the bed, before leaping to her feet.

"He's not there?"

Elphaba shook her head, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a great shout from the hall.

* * *

"We found someone, sir!" a squat man with bushy eyebrows called.

He and a weedy looking man were dragging Kistosen into the parlor by the sleeves of a red velvet smoking jacket he certainly wasn't wearing before.

Frex's face grew hungry. He looked at Ameya for her to explain, but she was frozen, her eyes glued to her brother's approaching figure.

"Ha! How do you explain this, Ameya?"

"I daresay," Kistosen announced in his careful Quox accent. "Unhand me, you fools."

"Silence," Frex barked. His eyes were full of greed, "State your name."

"Professor Cato Makoll from the University of Quox. I am here as a visitor of Dr. Thropp, of whom I am angry with. She did not extend me the courtesy of a warning to your arrival."

"Uh-huh. Well then tell me, Professor Makoll, where did you get that scar? The one just above your left eyebrow?" Frex inquired.

"Oh, well," Kistosen began. "It occurred in the winter of '76, you see. I was with my brother and we were sledding down a hill-"

"Very well," Frex interrupted. He turned to Ameya.

_CRASH_.

Everyone in the room turned as Elphaba came tumbling out of the door to Nessa's bedroom.

"Elphaba?" Ameya asked, her head turned slightly in confusion.

Elphaba stood, brushing herself off.

"Uh. I'm sorry. I, uh, I lost the key," Elphaba muttered.

"That is not the room you were sleeping in," Frex stated plainly.

"Uh, it's not?" Elphaba asked with a slight laugh. "Oh. Well, uh, I should be going back. Don't know how I got here."

Elphaba smiled slightly as she began backing down the hall. Once she was far enough, she turned and sprinted off around the corner.

"Wha-what was that?" Frex asked dumbly.

"She just does that sometimes. She likes to wander and I let her. Let me make sure she's okay."

But as Ameya took a step down the hall, Frex flung out a hand.

"I'm sure she is capable of taking care of herself. You on the other hand, might not be."

* * *

"What did you hear?" Nessa whispered as soon as Elphaba had reappeared.

"He's pretending to be some teacher from Quox. I...I need to figure out something to show them that he's telling the truth."

"But he's not."

"No, he's not. But I don't want them to find that out. Here," Elphaba handed Nessa a scrap of paper. "Make something up. Write about one of your favorite books or something. Make it look like it's just jotted notes."

"Elphaba, I don't want to take part in this. I don't like lying," Nessa said.

"Just do it. Please?" Elphaba offered the paper again.

Nessa sighed and took the paper from Elphaba's hand. But this was getting out of control in her opinion.

What she really wanted was to go home. Ameya's house did not feel like her home. She knew that all she had to do was tell her father that she wanted to come home, but she knew Elphaba would not want to come with her, and she could not live without Elphaba. Everything was so confusing and mixed up. Everything was connected: home, family, school. And Nessa knew that with one word, she could end this all. Elphaba could too, but she wouldn't. And Nessa wasn't sure she could either, but if she did, she automatically had more credibility than Elphaba did, which made her the most powerful person in the house.

This was infuriating for her, because of everything she did and did not know, she new one thing: she hated being in a position of power.

"You know what. I can't continue this. I'm going to sleep. You do whatever you want. But leave me out of this."

With that, Nessa dropped the paper to the floor and rolled over. Elphaba wanted to argue with her, but it was no use.

Instead, she finished jotting down notes, and snuck out into the hallway.

"Here," she presented her father with a stack of papers.

Frex stopped mid-sentence, and looked up. After a moment of careful consideration, he took and glanced through them, before he looked up at his elder daughter. Then he spoke in a much calmer tone than any he had ever taken with her before.

"Where did you find these?"

"Professor Cato gave them to me. We were discussing the history of the Emerald City. And how wonderful our Wizard is. Right, sir?" Elphaba lied, looking Kistosen in the eye. He scowled slightly, but nodded.

"Yes. We were discussing how wonderful the wizard is," Kistosen agreed.

For quite a long time, Frex looked at Kistosen and then Ameya and then back to Elphaba. Then he stood.

"Wait outside for orders," he called to the guardsmen. They looked at each other, and then gave Frex a salute before heading out the door.

Frex continued to stand and look between them long after the guards exited.

"How long has he been here?" he said at last.

"Two weeks," Ameya whispered. Her arms were crossed, and she stared at the floor.

Without warning, he swung his hand back towards her. His fist caught her in the stomach. Then with a sweeping kick, he knocked both Elphaba and Kistosen to the ground. For his final trick, he rolled over, putting Kistosen in a head lock. But he dropped him at once.

Instead, he grabbed Elphaba by the arm and attempted to drag her back to the room. But she was prepared for this.

With a strong green hand, she pushed him off. She must have been stronger than she thought, because he hit the wall behind him and crumpled slightly.

"ENOUGH," Elphaba screamed. "Father, he is innocent. You must call off the guards."

"No," Frex mumbled, lifting himself weakly. "He tried to kidnap you. As, as an infant."

"Like you cared about me at all," Elphaba spat. "You cared about Nessa. Well she believes him to be innocent too. So let's make an agreement. Kistosen _and_ Ameya get off free and clear. In return, we will return to live with you, and never speak of this again."

Frex tried to argue, but he couldn't form the words. In the end, he nodded.

"Fine," Ameya whispered, her eyes wide, but her breathing fairly even. "You send off the guards. You and the girls will stay the night, and then it will be over."

Frex narrowed his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

The next morning, Ameya rose early to see the girls off. She nor Kistosen said anything. Both were still frozen from the events of the previous night. But just as Elphaba was about to climb into the carriage, Ameya stopped her.

"Here," Ameya whispered, pulling a book from under her robes. "You're sisters casts will need to be removed in a few days. No doubt your father will call a doctor, but in case, this is for you."

Elphaba took it. It was green, a deeper green than her skin, and it was emblazoned with gold lettering. The cover read _The Complete Ozian Medical Handbook_.

"Don't you need this?" Elphaba whispered back, her eyes wide. Ameya shrugged and smiled slightly.

"I have it all memorized. But I... I won't be practicing for quite a while. You might find you need it more than I."

And with that, Ameya gave Elphaba a wink and spun on her heel to go into the house. Kistosen nodded before doing the same.

Later that night, once Elphaba was back in her bed at the Governor's Mansion, back in the room next to Nessa's, I might add, she opened it to read. Six hours later and 524 pages later, she came across the letters. One for Nessa and one for Elphaba, both written in Ameya's slanting script, though hers seemed quite a bit shakier than Nessa's.

Curious, she picked up the one that included her name, and read it by the candle next to her bed.

_To whom it may concern;_

_Elphaba might strike you as surprising, but my sincerest wish is that it be for the right reasons. _

_She is a bright and caring young woman. Her concern for her sister's well-being is incredible. In her life, Elphaba has sacrificed much for her family, and has reaped very little from it other than pain. But despite it all, she continues to take on the world with her boldness. She has a quick wit, and occasionally a sharp tongue, but she is always actively fighting for what is right._

_I am sure she has read this, as I enclosed it in a book I knew she would be interested in reading. It is a medical handbook, received 15 years ago from the Shiz University Medical School. That is why I am writing this letter. Elphaba Thropp would be an excellent candidate for admittance to your university, and any program that might follow. Her intelligence and eagerness for learning has no bounds, and she will dedicate herself to anything she chooses._

_Please consider her strongly for acceptance into your school._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Ameya Thropp, M.D. _

_BS, University of Munchkinland, 1876_

_MD, Shiz University Medical School, 1881_

* * *

EPILOGUE: FOUR MONTHS LATER

* * *

Elphaba waited patiently on the bench outside the admissions office for Shiz University.

Students gaped at her as they passed. Normally, it would have annoyed her, but today she was too nervous.

Twenty minutes later, Nessa exited the office.

"How was it?" Elphaba asked, jumping to her feet.

"Fine," Nessa said, though her face was pale.'

"Elphaba Thropp?" a man's voice called from inside the office.

"Good luck," Nessa whispered.

Elphaba swallowed and stepped inside.

As usual, the admissions officer gasped in shock at the sight of her. She ignored it, instead setting her folder of applications, resumes, grades, and letters on his desk.

"You're Elphaba Thropp?" he asked once his heart rate had returned to normal.

"Yes, sir," Elphaba replied.

He nodded and began shuffling through her papers. A couple of times, his eyebrows rose as he read.

"These grades are very impressive. And your test scores are very-" he looked up in amazement. "You scored perfectly on the Ozian University Placement Exam?"

Elphaba nodded, but the admissions officer just smiled.

"Everything looks very, very good, Miss Thropp. I'm not _supposed_ to say this, but you are definitely accepted here. As is your sister, but don't tell her that. We'll send the letters in a few days," the man winked. Elphaba breathed a bit easier. "I only have one more question for you, Miss Thropp. To what college are you interested in applying?"

"Uh, college?"

"Yes. Which department are you interested in studying?"

"Uh... I don't really know," Elphaba admitted. "I was worried... I, uh, didn't know if I'd get in."

"Well, " he laughed. "You definitely don't need to worry about that. And you do not have to answer today, but I would begin to consider it."

"You, you said that I will be accepted?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, my dear."

"Then I do have an answer. Medicine. I want... I want to be a doctor," Elphaba said, watching her long green fingers intertwine.

"Well, it will be difficult, Miss Thropp. But I think you might be a good candidate for that," he smiled, which made Elphaba smile too. "Especially given your letter of recommendation. Shame what happened to her.""

Elphaba nodded and looked down again.

"Were you close to her?" the man asked.

"I only met her last year."

"Well, I am very sorry. I knew her a very long time ago. Very lovely. Hard worker."

"Yeah. Shocking. To all of us," Elphaba mumbled.

"Well, if she speaks of you so highly, then you are surely a good candidate," the man said with a smile. Sensing she didn't want to discuss it further, he smiled again and dismissed her.

"Okay?" Nessa asked as they made their way to the waiting carriage.

"Yeah," Elphaba dropped her voice as she lifted Nessa into the carriage. "We both are accepted, by the way."

"Really?!" Nessa whispered in excitement. Elphaba nodded smiling, but it fell quickly.

"He mentioned Ameya."

"Wha- what did he say?" Nessa mumbled.

The carriage lurched, and they began to bounce away from Shiz University.

"Just good things."

"That's good... I, I miss her."

Elphaba nodded, watching the campus shrink from view in the mirror. Nessa sensed her sister's grief the same way the admissions officer did, and stopped talking.

A few weeks earlier, Ameya and Kistosen had both been found dead in Ameya's mansion. They had been poisoned. A few days later, a local farmer who had seen Kistosen through a window admitted to the crime, citing his loyalty to the Governor and the Wizard as reason.

It had hit Elphaba the hardest, as she had been keeping up a secret (from her father) correspondence with Ameya. For once, she had something to look forward to. But now, nothing.

"I miss her too," Elphaba admitted. "I was looking forward to writing her in college."

Nessa nodded solemnly.

"Well, you never know. There'll be new people at Shiz. Maybe we'll meet nice new people there."

"Yeah. Maybe."


	12. Chapter 12

Her red hair whipped up in the air as the door slammed behind her. The chamber was silent, save for the heaving sobs she choked down.

_I AM OZ._

The faceless voice reverberated through the room. Her sobs grew louder.

At once the chamber lit with green fire. A large brass head sat upon a green throne. It's jaws clanked nearly as loud as its voice.

_WHERE IS THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST?_

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in years," Ameya sobbed. "She thinks me dead."

_DON'T LIE TO ME. WHERE IS THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST?_

"I swear I don't know," Ameya shouted at the head. "I-I-I..."

_SILENCE. _

Ameya gulped, but repressed the sounds of her cries, though tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

_WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THESE PAST YEARS? YOU WERE DECLARED DEAD BY THE MUNCHKINLAND CORONER. _

"It was my brother's idea. I don't know where he is either. I've been in-in hiding, your Ozness."

_LIES._

The green fire flared again.

_YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING AGAINST ME. YOU SUPPORT THE UNDERGROUND FORCE THAT HAS BEEN CONSPIRING AGAINST ME FOR DECADES. NOW TELL ME. WHERE IS THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST?_

"I DON'T KNOW," Ameya screamed. "I never thought she was capable of such treachery. She was such a good girl."

_GUARDS. GUARDS_.

From nowhere, two guards came forward and grabbed her. One of them, a tall handsome young man with dark skin did a small double take upon seeing her, but said nothing.

"Yes your Ozness?" the other guard shouted.

_TAKE HER TO SOUTHSTAIRS UNTIL SHE DECIDES TO SPEAK THE TRUTH._

"I promise... I swear I don't know. I don't know. I don't know..." Ameya yelled, her voice fading with every step from the retreating guards.

* * *

**SURPRISE! As in, this is a surprise to me as well! I've known for a while that Ameya was not dead, but didn't know how to continue the story with what I had... So here we are :) I might be continuing Ameya's story, one that takes place during Shiz time when she's fighting the Wizard or earlier with Melena. Don't really know yet. But stay tuned! And thank you so much again for reading this and enjoying it and your comments! ~bwayfan25**


End file.
